Vampire Kingdom
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Ino Yamanaka seorang gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga Vampire Hunter/ Namun hidupnya berubah manakala ia dijadikan sandra oleh musuh bebuyutan keluarganya itu/ apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

_**nafasnya adalah nafasku.**_

 _ **darahnya adalah canduku. wajahnya adalah matahariku.**_

 _ **dia harus jadi milikku.**_

 _ **-gaara-**_

 _ **kami berbeda, kami sangat berbeda. statusnya, derajatnya.**_

 _ **dia memang terlihat seperti manusia normal, tapi nyatanya dia berbeda.**_

 _ **dan kesalahanku adalah, aku mencintainya.**_

 _ **pairing:**_

 _ **ino yamanaka.**_

 _ **sabaku no gaara.**_

 _ **sasuke uchiha.**_

 _ **other cast:**_

 _ **cari tahu sendiri ^_^**_

halo semua. aku penulis baru disini. eum...aku masih bingung mau bilang apa...tapi aku senang bisa ambil bagian untuk menyemarakan dunia fanfiction ini. dan aku minta dukungan kalian ya. dan untuk para senior, mohon bantuannya.

happy reading, hope you like it.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah masih melekat ditubuhnya, tengah berjalan dengan wajah suram. sementara disampingnya, terlihat seorang pria yang tengah sibuk memainkan smartphone-nya, dan sesekali mengumpat dan melontarkan sumpah-serapah pada benda tak bernyawa itu. Tanpa perduli tatapan bingung orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

" **kiba-nisan**. bisakah kau berhenti mengumpat? kau membuatku malu."ucap gadis itu dengan nada dibuat sebaik mungkin.

"aku tidak bisa, ino-chan. Aku harus mendapatkan informasi lebih lengkap."ucap pria bernama _kiba_ itu tanpa berniat menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya yang kini wajahnya semakin suram. ia berkata dengan itonasi yang sama seperti yang diucapkan gadis itu, membuat helaan nafas kesal gadis itu terdengar.

mereka adalah anak dari seorang pemburu, bukan pemburu hewan tapi vampire. ayah mereka bernama inoichi yamanaka 45 tahun dan ibu mereka hana yamanaka 42 tahun. gadis itu adalah ino yamanaka 19 tahun,. dan pria disebelahnya adalah kakaknya, kiba yamanaka 20 tahun. Mereka baru kembali dari sekolah masing-masing.

"ya tuhan. apa kau belum puas setelah tadi membuatku harus menunggu lama? sekarang kau justru membuatku harus menahan malu."desis ino. Membuat kepala kiba menoleh padanya.

"kau masih marah soal keterlambatanku tadi?"tanya kiba, kini smartphone-nya itu telah tersimpan manis disaku celananya.

"haruskah aku menjawab?"tanya ino balik.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, bukankah aku sudah katakan, aku tadi **sibuk." Balas kiba.**

"katakan itu pada tembok."ucap ino, membuat kiba menghela nafas pasrah.

"ayolah, ino. bukankah tadi aku sudah meminta maaf?"

"mati saja kau sana."wajah ino semakin suram lagi. Dan ia melangkah makin cepat meninggalkan kiba dibelakang.

"ino! tunggu aku!" Kiba berteriak lalu berlari menyusul ino. "astaga, apa dia benar-benar seorang wanita? langkah kakinya lebar sekali."

"aku mendengarmu nisan!"

Kini hari telah berubah malam, ino terlihat serius melihat acara tv diruang tamu begitu pula dengan ibunya. Tak lama kiba keluar dengan pakaian serba hitam. Ia berjalan terburu-buru kearah sofa yang ditempati ino dan ibunya, membuat ino dan sang ibu menoleh.

"ino, ayo berangkat."

"Kemana?"

"tentu saja membantu ayah membasmi lintah darat itu."

"oh, aku pikir kau ingin membawaku berburu nyamuk. apa kau tidak tahu? pakaian hitam hanya akan membuatmu dikelilingi nyamuk."

"biarkan saja, yang penting kita harus pergi sekarang."

"nanti saja, aku masih sibuk."ucap ino membuat bola mata kiba memutar malas.

"sibuk? Sedari tadi kau hanya menonton gosip murahan itu."sindir kiba.

"Diamlah kau, mulut besar."

"ayolah ino, nanti ayah menunggu!"kesabaran kiba benar-benar telah habis untuk menghadapi tingkah laku adiknya yang terbilang menyebalkan ini. sementara ibunya terlihat menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol kedua anaknya.

"baiklah, baiklah."ucap ino mengalah. Ia meletakan remote tv dimeja lalu ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa, namun mata-nya tak beralih dari layar tv, ia berjalan pelan sambil terus menatap tv.

"ino!"dengan segera ino berlari masuk kekamarnya. Nafas Kiba memburu dan matanya menatap pintu kamar ino seakan bisa membakar pintu itu, ia menoleh saat mendengar suara tawa disebelahnya.

"ibu, kenapa kau selalu tertawa melihat kami? setidaknya bantulah anakmu ini."kiba berjongkok dihadapan ibunya dan bertanya dengan nada memelas, sementara ibunya hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"itu urusanmu."ucap ibunya sambil menyentil hidung kiba, membuat pria itu mendengus, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping ibunya.

"Kiba." Panggil ibunya.

"Hmm?"

"bisakah ino tetap tinggal?"ucapan ibunya berhasil membuat kiba menoleh.

"Maksud Ibu?"

"entah kenapa, perasaan ibu tidak enak. Ibu mohon tidak bisakah kau biarkan dia tetap disini?"

"tidak bisa bu, perburuan ini tergantung oleh ino."

"tidak bisakah ayahmu itu berhenti menjadikan ino umpan? ibu benar-benar pusing setiap kali memikirkan keselamatan adikmu itu."

"tenanglah bu. Aku akan melindunginya, aku janji."ucap kiba menenangkan.

"hmm, ibu percaya padamu."

 _Semoga kau bisa kuandalkan, kiba._

"tentu saja."

Ino melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam metalik miliknya, dan yang ia dapati adalah jarum jam arlojinya menunjuk ke-angka sebelas. Ino mengeratkan mantel coklat yang kini tengah ia kenakan, guna menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan pelan mengikuti dua orang pria berbeda umur yang begitu ia sayangi. mereka adalah ayah dan kakaknya.

"kiba, apa saja informasi yang telah kau dapatkan?"tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"tidak banyak informasi baru yang kudapatkan, ayah. tapi, tadi siang paman fugaku mengatakan jika kemarin malam beberapa pengawas hutan menemukan mayat seorang wanita ditengah hutan, dilehernya terdapat luka gigitan, dan setelah diotopsi, tidak didapatkan setetes darah ditubuh gadis itu."ucap kiba serius. Ayahnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"ayah apa kita tidak bisa mengakhiri perburuan ini. tidak bisakah kita rukun dengan mereka?"

"sekarang kau memihak mereka?"tanya kiba ketus.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja aku lelah setiap malam harus berburu, namun tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Ini hanya buang-buang waktu. Kita harus menghentikan ini. lagi pula mereka tidak punya sal─"

"jika kau terus membela mereka, pergi saja kau ketempat mereka, dan bergabunglah dengan para lintah itu."desis kiba.

"kiba, sudahlah. Adikmu hanya mengutarakan keletihannya. Ino, kau tidak tau apa-apa. Mereka memiliki suatu kesalahan besar terhadap kaum werewolf. yaitu kita. dan itu sulit untuk dimaafkan."jelas sang ayah.

"huft, terserah sajalah."setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perburuan.

"Hachiii!" Suara bersin ino membuat ayah dan kakaknya menoleh.

"ino, kau sakit?"tanya ayahnya.

"tidak ayah, hanya...sedikit pusing."ucap ino lemah, dan tanpa ayah dan kakaknya ketahui ino tengah tersenyum licik. Ayahnya terdiam.

"sebaiknya kau tetap didalam mobil, biarkan kami yang melanjutkan mencari."

 _Yess!_

"tapi ayah."ucap ino pura-pura menolak

"ino, ini demi kebaikanmu."ucap kiba tegas pada adiknya itu.

"baiklah."ucap ino, lalu berbalik.

"tunggu!"panggil kiba.

 _Apa kiba tahu rencanaku? Tapi aku sudah mengunci pikiranku rapat-rapat._

Ia berjalan kearah adiknya, ditangan kanan-nya sudah ada bawang putih.

"Bawa ini." Suruh kiba, membuat kerutan halus muncul didahi ino.

"bawang? Untuk apa?"

"vampir takut bawang."ucap kiba.

"yang benar saja?"

"sudah. Ikuti saja kata-kataku."

"baiklah, kiba-sama."ucap ino, lalu kembali berbalik.

"perlu ayah antar?"tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba.

"tidak apa-apa, yah. Aku masih ingat jalannya..."ucap ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan. "...aku rasa."

Ino berjalan pelan mengikuti jalan setapak yang akan membawanya menuju pinggir hutan, dimana mobil ayah dan kakak-nya terparkir.

Trek Trek ...

Ino berbalik saat mendengar suara semak-semak bergerak. "siapa disana!"teriaknya, nafas ino tercekat saat melihat dua cahaya merah dibalik semak-semak, tanpa pikir panjang ino segera berlari.

Ino semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat mobil jeep kakaknya.

"sial! Terkunci."umpatnya saat berusaha membuka pintu mobil jeep hitam milik kakaknya itu. ino menoleh kearah jalan setapak tadi, matanya melebar saat melihat bayangan hitam tengah berlari kearahnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari lagi, memasuki sisi lain hutan, melewati pepohonan tinggi.

 _Pasti dia kehilangan kendali lagi, sial. Oh tuhan, apa aku akan mati?_

"akh!"ino jatuh terjerembab saat kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat.

 _Tunggu, pohon?_

Dengan segera ino bangkit, lalu dengan cekatan ia menaiki pohon itu. ia terduduk dengan nafas ter-engah didahan pohon tertinggi. Sungguh, tak sia-sia inobelajar memanjat saat kecil.

 _Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah menghilangkan bau ku._

Ino menutup mata dan memfokuskan pikirannya untuk menghilangkan bau tubuhnya. Tatapannya ia alihkan kebawah, dapat ia lihat seekor serigala hitam besar, lari melewati pohon yang kini jadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"naruto. sudah kuduga. Huh dasar bodoh!"

 _Syukurlah aku masih selamat._

"benarkah begitu?"

"he─akh!"ino memekik dan tubuhnya jatuh kebawah.

 _Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tak dapat merasakan bau kehadirannya._

"aduh, sakit."ino meringis saat merasakan punggungnya yang membentur tanah. Ino mendongak dan mendapati bayangan hitam tengah berdiri didahan pohon. Namun Ino segera berdiri, lalu berlari tanpa ada niat berbalik, terlalu takut untuk mengetahui monster apa yang tengah mengejarnya.

 _Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?_

Ino jatuh terduduk ditepi sebuah danau, nafasnya ter-engah.

 _apa aku sudah aman? Baunya sangat sulit untuk tercium._

"tentu saja belum...apa kau terkejut?"ino merosot mundur, saat melihat seorang pria berjubah hitam telah berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan spontan ino melempar bawang yang sejak tadi ada didalam genggamannya. Bawang itu jatuh tepat dihadapan pria itu. pria itu tiba-tiba saja menggerang pilu, pria itu terduduk dengan tangan mencengkram kepalanya.

"Akhhh!"

 _Berhasilkah?_

tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, ino dengan segera beranjak bangun lalu bersiap melarikan diri lagi, namun ia tercekat saat sebuah tangan mencekik lehernya dari belakang.

"kau pikir aku akan mati hanya karena bawang? Huh, bodoh."

"a-apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku haus, tentu saja yang aku mau adalah darahmu."

"kumohon lepaskan aku."

"tidak akan pernah, kau kira aku bodoh? Hmm..sepertinya aku sangat beruntung malam ini."pria itu dengan kasar membalik tubuh ino, hingga membuat gadis itu menghadap kearahnya.

"akh!"ino memekik saat merasakan dua benda tajam menusuk lehernya.

"s...akit...l-lepaskan a-aku."ino meronta-ronta dalam rengkuhan pria itu. pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher ino saat sebuah teriakan menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"ino!"

 _Ayah ... tolong aku._

tbc

Vampire Kerajaan

 _ **yo, minna! ini ff pertamaku, jadi gomen-nee kalau aneh. dan mohon komentar kalian, komentar kalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan cerita aneh bin ajaib ini.**_


	2. Chapter 2

12

" _ **kumohon lepaskan aku."**_

" _ **tidak akan pernah, kau kira aku bodoh? Hmm..sepertinya aku sangat beruntung malam ini."pria itu dengan kasar membalik tubuh ino, hingga membuat gadis itu menghadap kearahnya.**_

" _ **akh!"ino memekik saat merasakan dua benda tajam menusuk lehernya.**_

" _ **s...akit...l-lepaskan a-aku."ino meronta-ronta dalam rengkuhan pria itu. pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher ino saat sebuah teriakan menyapa indra pendengarannya.**_

" _ **ino!"**_

 _ **Ayah...tolong aku.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **Ino yamanaka.**_

 _ **Sabaku no gaara.**_

 _ **Sasuke uchiha.**_

 _ **Other cast:**_

 _ **Cari tahu sendiri ^_**_

 _ **Yo, minna. Ini dia chapter keduanya. Selamat membaca nee.**_

"sial!"ino dapat mendengar desisan pria itu. "nampaknya aku harus membawamu bersamaku."

"a...pa?"ino menyerngit bingung sekaligus menahan sakit dan panas dilehernya.

"darahmu begitu manis dan harum, sungguh disayangkan jika aku menyia-nyiakanmu. Dan sepertinya aku...mengenalmu."pria itu segera menggendong tubuh ino, sebelum ino sempat bertanya maksud ucapan pria itu.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang dalam dekapan pria itu. hembusan angin membuat penutup kepala pria itu terlepas, dapat ino lihat rambut merah bata milik pria itu.

' _menarik.'_

Wajah ino sedikit merona, saat dilihatnya wajah tampan pemuda itu, walau terdapat lingkar hitam tebal dimatanya, namun tak lantas membuat pesona pria itu berkurang.

' _tampan.'_ namun tak lama ino tak sadarkan diri.

Pria itu membawa ino kesebuah mansion yang sangat mewah. mansion itu dikelilingi oleh tembok tinggi berwarna putih gading, yang jika diperhatikan lebih detail memiliki ukiran-ukiran yang begitu indah. dinding itu begitu tebal dan tinggi menjulang, sehingga jika terjebak disana terasa mustahil untuk keluar kembali.

pria itu berhenti didepan gerbang yang berwarna senada dengan temboknya. Dua orang penjaga sudah membuka gerbangnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan majikan mereka itu berjalan pelan memasuki kawasan mansion. setelah pria itu masuk, dua penjaga itu dengan sigap menutup gerbang.

Saat memasuki pelataran dapat terlihat mansion yang terlihat indah namun tidak meninggalkan kesan mistis. mansion itu dikelilingi oleh sebuah pelindung, guna melindungi mereka dari para _'vampire hunter'_ jika pelindung itu lenyap maka istana itu akan diserbu para pemburu, hanya kaum vampire yang dapat melihat dan menembus pelindung itu.

Seorang pria yang terlihat 11-12 dengannya terlihat tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan tangan dilipat didada, dan tatapan tajam dari mata elangnya. Bola matanya berwarna biru, menggambarkan dingin-nya hati dan tatapannya.

Pria yang menggendong ino itu melewatinya dengan santai, seolah pria itu adalah patung.

"gaara. Siapa gadis itu?" pria yang dipanggil gaara itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun tanpa ada niat berbalik.

"makan malamku. Sekaligus...tawananku."

"apa kau mengenalnya?"

"ya, dia adalah putri dari inoichi yamanaka. Orang yang mengaku sebagai pemburu vampire, cih."gaara mendecih kasar, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga besar dirumahnya.

"semoga kau tahu resiko yang harus kau ambil, dia adalah anak se─"

"seekor serigala. Ya. aku tahu."ucap gaara. Sasori hanya dapat mendengus pasrah mendengar jawaban dari adiknya yang keras kepala tersebut.

Mata sasori terus menatap punggung gaara yang tengah menggendong ino menuju lantai dua. Ia menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dirumahnya.

"hai, kak."sasori tersenyum singkat membalas sapaan adik perempuannya itu.

"dari mana saja kau, matsuri?"tanya sasori sambil merapikan poni adiknya itu.

"bersenang-senang dengan seekor grizzly."matsuri mengeluarkan seringainya. Sementara Sasori hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya _._

 _Bersenang-senang dengan seekor beruang? Yang benar saja_.

"dimana hanabi?"

"aku disini." Sesosok remaja putri berambut coklat panjang, muncul dari balik tubuh matsuri, wajahnya suram dan terlihat kesal.

"kenapa wajahmu ditekuk?"tanya sasori bingung.

"tanyakan pada orang yang kau juluki sebagai _'happy virus'_ itu."datar dan marah itulah yang tergambar dari nada bicara hanabi. Hanabi berjalan menaiki tangga dengan wajah kesal. namun ia berhenti sejenak, merasakan ada bau harum mengusik penciumannya, dan membuat ia kembali dilanda rasa haus.

"harum sekali. beruntung sekali dia mendapatkan darah yang begitu harum, rasanya-pun pasti sangat lezat. Aku harap dia menyisakannya."sasori dan matsuri menyerngit kala melihat perubahan wajah hanabi setelah mencium bau darah ino. Ia tidak lagi menaiki tangga dengan wajah suram, justru dengan wajah sumringah.

"hanabi benar, bau darah ini harum sekali, membuatku haus kembali."gumam matsuri ia menoleh kearah sasori.

"apa kak gaara membawa hasil buruannya kerumah lagi?"

"hm."sasori mengangguk singkat.

"manusia?"

"hm."lagi, sasori membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"perempuan?"

"hm."

"sepertinya aku mengenal bau darah ini."

"h─apa?"gumaman matsuri membuat sasori yang semula menatap lantai dua, kini menoleh padanya.

"ya dikelas ku ada murid bernama ino, dia gadis yang ceria dan baik, aku berteman dengannya, tidak dekat. Karena aku selalu tidak tahan mencium bau darahnya yang harum itu. ahh membuatku haus."wajah sasori langsung menegang kala mendengar cerita dari adik terkecil-nya itu.

 _Hanabi...hotaru. sekarang matsuri...ino. apa mungkin?_

"kak aku kekamar dulu ya. selamat malam."matsuri mengecup singkat pipi kakaknya lalu melesat menaiki tangga. Sementara sasori masih mematung di ambang pintu.

Sementara itu didalam kamar gaara, terlihat gaara yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela besar dikamarnya, yang menampakan pemandangan hutan yang terkena sinar rembulan, ia membuka jendela sekaligus pintu menuju balkon kamarnya itu, lalu melangkah pelan kearah balkon, menatap hamparan pepohonan cemara dengan hati gundah.

 _Kenapa...mereka begitu mirip?_

Sementara ino yang terbaring diranjang terlihat mengerang kesakitan, badannya bergerak kesana kemari diatas ranjang berukuran king zise itu, ia mencengkram lehernya dan kembali mengerang.

"akkhhhh!"gaara memejamkan matanya mendengar erangan dan rintihan ino. Perasaan bersalah mulai bersarang dipikirannya.

"maaf."gumaman gaara seolah terbang terbawa angin, meminta angin untuk menyampaikannya pada seseorang. Gaara berjalan memasuki kamarnya kembali, lalu ia berdiri di tepi ranjang, menatap setiap pergerakan ino. warna bola matanya menggelap seiring pergerakan ino yang semakin melemah, dan pada akhirnya pergerakan ino terhenti, dan detak jantungnya melemah, nafasnya terhenti, dan wajahnya memucat. Gaara merapikan poni dan rambut panjang ino yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. wajah ino basah akan keringat. Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada ino. Lalu Ia sedikit mengelus selimut sutra berwarna hitam miliknya itu.

"nampaknya aku harus membeli selimut baru."ia terkekeh geli mengingat ucapannya barusan. Ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu. Baru saja ia menutup pintu, ia sudah disambut sasori dengan tatapan tajam, bola mata yang semula biru, kini menjadi gelap.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"tanya sasori. Gaara hanya memandangnya datar, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang tamu.

"gaara! Aku bicara denganmu!"

"ouh kau bicara padaku? Maaf aku kira kau berbicara pada tembok."ucap gaara mengejek.

"gaara!"

"oke, oke, aku akan jawab. Tapi kau tidak harus berteriak."

"sudahlah jangan berbasa-basi denganku. Cepat jawab!"

"aku merubahnya."ucap ricard datar.

"kau gila!"dalam satu kedipan mata, sasori kini sudah berdiri didepan gaara dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"kau sama saja sedang mengibarkan bendera perang sekarang!kau...akh!"sasori menggeram dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju gaara dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening itu.

"tenanglah, aku tidak merubahnya menjadi vampire sempurna, aku hanya memberinya sedikit darah vampire dari tubuhku, kulitnya memang akan memucat dan ia akan suka minum darah seperti layaknya vampire. tapi dia masih bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, dan dia masih bisa merasakan lelah seperti sifat alamiah manusia pada umumnya. dan lagi, aku tidak sedang mengibarkan bendera perang, sasori. Aku akan memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk perdamaian."sasori menoleh, menatap gaara dengan kerutan halus didahinya.

"apa...maksudmu?"

"aku mendengar dari kementrian vampire, jika kaum werewolf kini tengah merencanakan penyerangan terhadap kaum vampire, dan aku berpikir kita bisa menjadikan gadis itu sebagai tameng, aku tahu ayahnya itu begitu menyayanginya, kita buat dia membatalkan penyerangan itu. bukankah ini sebuah keberuntungan?"

"kau sangat licik, gaara. bahkan melebihi ayah."sasori bergumam dengan nada sinis.

"kau baru tahu?"

"aku hanya berharap kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama manusia."

"aku serius, kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada kankurou?"

"dia saja yang terlalu bodoh dan egois."mata gaara menampakan kilat marah, bola mata yang awalnya berwarna jade itu berubah menjadi hitam yang terlihat begitu kelam, seiring dengan emosinya yang memuncak.

"dia tidak egois, gaara. Saat itu dia kehilangan orang yang dia cintai."mata sasori menampakan kesedihan setiap kali menggingat tentang kankurou. Adiknya itu hampir membantai keluarganya sendiri. kejadian itu terjadi pada tahun 1982, hari rabu tepatnya jam 23:07.

Saat itu hujan deras tengah turun ditanah matahari terbit itu. disaat semua orang tengah sibuk bersibaku dengan selimut masing-masing, berbeda dengan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri menatap kosong kearah tetesan air hujan, tatapannya menyiratkan perasaan lelah. Jika diperhatikan lebih detail Dibeberapa bagian wajahnya terdapat beberapa memar, hanya saja tersamarkan oleh polesan bedak. Ia terlihat tengah menunggu sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Garis lurus itu perlahan melengkung. Saat merasakan tangan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

 _Bisakah aku mengatakannya?_

hati gadis itu ─hotaru─ berucap ragu.

"berdiri dibalkon; tengah malam seperti ini. apa kau tidak kedinginan?"bisik pria itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tidak. Kau dari mana?"

"rumah."itulah kata terakhir dari kankurou, sebelum keheningan menyelimuti mereka, kankurou terlihat asyik menyesapi aroma lavender dari ceruk leher gadis pujaannya ini. sementara gadisnya terlihat tengah menerawang jauh.

"kenapa kau menutup pikiranmu? ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dariku?"tanya kankurou merasa bingung, melihat gadis yang biasanya akan dengan senang hati menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami sepanjang hari. Kini gadis itu nampak begitu tenang dan tertutup.

"sebaiknya..."gadis itu menjeda ucapannya lalu menghela nafas. Tanda ia ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. "...tidak ada, lupakan saja."

"katakan padaku, ada ap─"

"akhiri semua ini."akhirnya kata yang semenjak tadi berputar-putar dikepalanya, bisa ia utarakan pada pria yang tengah memeluknya ini.

kankurou melepas pelukannya, lalu menarik gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah, lalu berbalik dan menatap gadisnya yang kini tengah memasang wajah datar.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya kankurou bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu, yang menurutnya begitu membingungkan.

"menjauhlah dariku, pergilah dari hidupku...aku... aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."wanita itu sekuat tenaga menahan getaran suaranya, ia menahan tangis saat kata itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"aku tidak mengerti? ada apa? apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"tidak. hanya saja aku...bosan."

"bosan?"

"ya, aku bosan denganmu, aku ingin kita berakhir disini."ucap gadis itu datar.

"kau berbohong, aku bisa lihat dari matamu jika kau sekarang tengah berbohong."

"aku tid─akh!"kankurou tersentak saat melihat hotaru, yang kini kedua tangannya dicengkram oleh dua orang pria berjubah hitam. ia tidak mengenal siapa mereka, karena wajah mereka yang tertutup oleh tudung kepala.

"siapa kalian, cepat lepaskan dia!"kankurou berteriak kencang.

"gadis ini gagal menjalankan tugasnya, dan menepati janjinya agar menjauh darimu, dia pantas dibunuh."ucap pria yang tiba-tiba berdiri didekat hotaru yang tengah menunduk, dan tangannya memegang sebuah pedang yang memancarkan cahaya biru, dan mengarahkannya keleher hotaru, hingga membuat hotaru mendongak.

"ayah?"kankurou bergumam, merasa bingung sekaligus marah.

"bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan dekati anakku lagi, dasar wanita jalang."

"akh!"hotaru berteriak saat merasakan kulit lengannya robek.

"a-a-aku sedang melakukannya."ucap hotaru sambil memicingkan matanya, karena penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur.

"kau lambat, seperti siput. apa sebegitu sulitnya? mengatakan, ' _pergi dari hidupku'_ Apa itu begitu sulit kau lakukan? bahkan anak kecilpun bisa mengucapkannya."ayah kankurou bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"anda tidak mengerti."

"apa yang tidak ku mengerti? cinta? Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti cinta. Karena aku berbeda dari kalian, kami tidak percaya cinta. Yang kami tahu adalah, membunuh, dan menjadi makhluk paling unggul dimuka bumi, dan paling berkuasa. Dan karena kau! Semua hancur, kau pantas mati."mata kankurou terbelalak saat melihat ayahnya menusukan pedang tepat dijantung hotaru, lalu mencabut pedang itu dari tubuh hotaru, dan kembali menusukannya keperut hotaru.

setelah itu gadis itu didorong oleh suruhan ayahnya, hingga kini tubuh hotaru yang bersimbah darah itu terbaring didekat kaki kankurou. "aku memberimu waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, setelah itu kau harus pulang."setelah mengucapkan itu ayah kankurou menghilang, diikuti kedua suruhannya. Kankurou dengan segera menunduk, lalu meletakan kepala hotaru tepat dipangkuannya. Matanya memerah.

"hotaru, bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hotaru!"kankurou memanggil-manggil nama hotaru, dan terus menerus mengecupi wajah dan juga bibir hotaru yang mulai memucat, berharap ada sebuah keajaiban. Mata hotaru sedikit terbuka, lalu ia tersenyum, dan menatap kankurou lembut.

"m-maafkan...a-a-aku, aku berbohong dengan mengatakan...akh─aku sudah bosan denganmu...s-sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu, t-tapi ayahmu memintaku untuk menjauhimu, ia...nampaknya tidak menyukaiku."hotaru berbicara dengan suara terputus-putus dan nyaris tak dapat didengar, jika saja kankurou tidak memiliki indra pendengaran yang peka. "jangan menangis, kau membuat si-kecil kankurou sedih."gumam hotaru semakin pelan. Jemarinya mencoba untuk meraih wajah kankurou, namun tidak bisa.

"si-kecil kankurou?"

"ya, dia disini..."ucap hotaru sembari mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu, yang kini berlubang dan berlumuran darah. "dia begitu manja sepertimu, dia selalu berkendut kecuali aku mengelusnya, baru dia akan tenang. Dia sangat kuat dan selalu kelaparan."hotaru tertawa kecil, namun air mata menetes dari matanya. "aku begitu ingin melihatnya tumbuh...tapi takdir berkehendak lain. Kini aku tidak bisa merasakan denyutnya lagi...d-dia pergi."hotaru menangis tersedu meratapi kepergian calon buah hatinya. "t-tapi tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi aku akan bisa bertemu dengannya."ucap hotaru lagi. hotaru tersenyum pada kankurou, lalu perlahan matanya mulai menutup.

"tidak, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku...kumohon."kankurou menatap tubuh tak bernyawa hotaru dengan sedih. malam itu air hujan dan kilat yang menyambar seolah mewakili perasaan kankurou yang tengah kacau.

Hujan turun lebat pagi ini, mengantarkan jasad hotaru menuju liang lahat. Ibunda hotaru nampak menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan suaminya, meratapi kepergian anak mereka.

kankurou berdiri dibawah pohon pinus, yang berjarak lima ratus meter dari orang-orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu.

saat para pelayat itu pergi, kankurou berjalan perlahan menuju gundukan tanah itu, dimana jasad wanita yang dicintainya kini tengah bersemayam."kau pergi...kau benar-benar pergi..."gumam kankurou, air matanya menyatu dengan air hujan. ia memejamkan matanya. "aku akan balas dendam akan kematianmu."dan tak lama matanya terbuka, dengan bola mata merah menyala.

Dan tepat malam, dihari yang sama hotaru dimakamkan, kankurou menyerang kerajaan vampire, sayap kelelawar putih telah tumbuh dipunggungnya. Tubuh bagian kirinya sudah berubah menjadi tubuh kelelawar. kankurou dikuasai oleh monster kelelawar putih, yang tersegel ditubuhnya. Ia menyerang dengan membabi buta, hingga membuat setengah dari keluarga kerajaan vampire mati. Kankurou hanya bisa ditaklukan oleh ketujuh pengendali, yaitu kakeknya sabaku no hashirama: sang pengendali kayu. Ayahnya, sabaku no rasa: sang pegendali air. Pamannya, sabaku no yashamaru: sang penyegel. Kakaknya, sabaku no sasori: sang pembeku. Ibunya, sabaku no karura: sang pengendali darah. Neneknya, sabaku no chiyo: sang pengendali tanah. serta adiknya, sabaku no gaara: sang pengendali ilusi.

"jiwa yang jahat hanyutlah!" seketika tubuh kankurou serta sayap kelelawar itu basah kuyub, hingga membuat monster kelelawar itu kesulitan mengepakan sayapnya.

"jiwa yang jahat bekulah!"kemudian tubuh kankurou dibekukan oleh sasori.

"kayu pelenyap jiwa, kurung dia."dan seketika itu kayu yang membentuk sebuah kurungan kini telah mengurung tubuh kankurou.

"darah anakku tidak akan kubiarkan mengaliri sel-sel tubuhmu, makhluk jahat."tubuh kankurou seketika tak dapat digerakan.

"ibu, tolong tahan tangan dan kakinya, agar aku bisa menutup kembali segelnya. Monster itu telah berhasil melepas rantai yang mengikat sayapnya, jika dia kembali lepas kendali, maka semua penyegelnya akan terlepas."ucap yashamaru pada ibunya.

"baiklah."nenek chiyo menahan tangan serta kaki kankurou dengan tanahnya. Dan dengan secepat kilat, yashamaru berlari kearah kankurou yang kini terkurung. Sekuat tenaga ia melawan hembusan angin dari kepakan sayap monster kelelawar itu, yang kini mulai mengering. Dan menghindari semburan api dari mulut kankurou. saat tiba dihadapan kankurou, yashamaru segera meletakan telapak tangan kanannya kedada kankurou, yang memiliki lambang matahari.

Namun sayap monster kelelawar itu berhasil membuat yashamaru terpental, hingga beberapa meter. Nenek chiyo terlihat sudah benar-benar kualahan.

"yashamaru, cepatlah! aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!"yashamaru dibuat kebingungan dengan keadaan itu, hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok gaara yang terlihat tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"gaara, tenangkan dia dengan ilusimu!"teriak yashamaru, gaara menoleh lalu setelah itu ia mengangguk.

"aku mengerti!" "aku tidak percaya seorang perempuan dapat membuatmu menggila seperti ini, kak."desis gaara. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki pikiran kankurou. dalam hitungan dua detik ia mulai membuka matanya, kini yang ia lihat diballrom istana yang lebih mirip kapal pecah ini adalah dirinya, kankurou, dan juga hotaru. Gaara membuat suatu gambaran ilusi yang ia lihat dari pikiran kankurou, dan itu benar-benar berhasil menenangkan monster yang menguasai kankurou. Ia dapat melihat mata kankurou yang berkaca-kaca menatap hotaru yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan menampakan sebuah senyuman bahagia, dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Gaara tertegun. Apa Hotaru tengah hamil? Apa itu Anak kakakku? apa itu calon keponakanku? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar-putar didalam pikiran gaara. Hingga ia melihat kankurou yang tiba-tiba saja terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dan bayangan hotaru yang menghilang, lalu ia merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya.

"kau berhasil, gaara."gaara menoleh kearah kakaknya, sasori. lalu beralih ketubuh kankurou yang kini tengah dibopong ayah dan pamannya.

"apa yang akan ayah lakukan pada kankurou?"tanya gaara ragu.

"kami akan mengurungnya dipenjara vampire."jawab ayahnya datar.

"t-tapi dia keluarga kita, bagaimana mungkin ayah tega mengurungnya?"

"ini demi kebaikannya."

"tenanglah, gaara. Dia akan mendapatkan tempat yang layak."jawab sasori menenangkan.

"gaara, kenapa tadi wajahmu tampak terkejut? apa yang kau lihat dari pikiran kankurou?"tanya sasori saat semua keluarganya telah meninggalkan istana.

"tidak ada."jawab gaara singkat.

"tap─"

"ayo, kita harus segera mengikuti mereka, kekuatan kita juga dibutuhkan untuk menyegel penjara kankurou."gaara berucap untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu ia berlari keluar istana menyusul, ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek dan pamannya. Sementara sasori masih nampak penasaran, lalu ia mulai berlari keluar istana.

"gadis itu...sangat mirip denga─"

"hotaru? Huh, kau terlalu melebihkan, hanya wajahnya yang sama."

"tidak, semua mengenai gadis itu sama."

"jadi kau berpikir, ia adalah renkarnasi dari hotaru? oh god. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, sungguh."setelah itu mereka terdiam, sejujurnya ucapan sasori tadi benar-benar mengusik pikiran gaara, tapi ia tidak ingin cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Keheningan mereka terhenti saat suara benda-benda pecah terdengar dari dalam kamar gaara.

"aku rasa dia telah sadar. sebaiknya kau tahan dia, sebelum dia berhasil mendobrak pintu, dan menghancurkan se-isi rumah ini."gumam sasori lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan gaara.

Dengan cepat gaara berlari menuju kamarnya. ia memutar kunci, dan membuka pintu. ia menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan kamarnya yang begitu berantakan. Gaara memasuki kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu. jika manusia biasa yang memasuki kamar ini, mungkin akan berpikir tidak ada orang didalam sini. kamar ini terlihat kosong, tanpa ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup. namun gaara tahu. Gaara berjalan pelan menuju pojok kamarnya yang gelap itu, mendekati seorang gadis yang tengah meringkuk disana. Gaara melirik seprai serta selimut hitamnya yang kini sudah terkoyak-koyak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis itu.

"kau haus?"gaara bertanya pelan. Membuat ino mendongak.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"bukannya menjawab ino justru melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. bola mata yang awalnya berwarna sebiru samudra itu, kini berubah merah.

"hanya merubahmu."jawab gaara datar.

"apa?!"ino langsung berdiri tegap dan menarik kerah baju gaara.

"kau menjadi sangat kuat. Dan sangat...cantik."gumam gaara dengan mengelus pipi pucat ino. Namun ino menepisnya.

"jangan menyentuhku!"ino mendorong gaara, lalu membalik tubuhnya. Gaara bisa melihat bahu gadis itu yang bergetar, dan kedua tangannya terkepal. Gadis itu menangis, dan gaara hanya mampu menatapnya dalam diam.

Matahari telah terbit, ino terlonjak saat merasakan kulitnya seperti terbakar. Ia mundur mencari tempat teduh. Wajahnya sendu.

 _Aku haus. Dan...lapar._

Tenggorokannya sudah terasa kering. Namun ia menahannya, dan semakin ia tahan, semakin terbakar pula tenggorokannya. Ia mendongak dan memejamkan matanya saat mencium bau yang begitu menggugah seleranya, bahkan aroma masakan ibunya terasa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan aroma ini. ia berbalik, dan yang ia dapati adalah, pria yang semalam menculik dan merubahnya menjadi monster, tengah berdiri didepannya dengan segelas darah. Ino menatap jijik kearah cairan merah kental itu.

"minumlah, aku tahu kau haus."tawar gaara ramah.

 _Ini benar-benar bukan diriku._

"kau pikir aku sudi?! Aku tidak mau meminumnya! Tidak akan pernah."ucap ino, membuat Gaara berdecak sebal.

"jangan keras kepala! Ayo minum, jika kau masih ingin hidup."

"aku tidak mau!"ucap ino bersikeras.

"tidak ada cara lain."ino mengerutkan keningnya antara jijik dan bingung saat melihat gaara meminum darah itu, lalu berjalan kearahnya. Gaara menarik pinggang ino saat gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ino, ia memasukan darah itu melalui mulut kemulut. Darah itu telah habis ditelan ino, namun gaara masih diam, dan perlahan bibirnya bergerak, melumat bibir ino. Tangan gaara bergerak menelusuri punggung ino dan membawa tubuh itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Lidahnya bergerak didalam mulut ino, memberikan sensasi panas yang mampu membuat wajah ino memerah.

 _Manis sekali...aku ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi._

Namun ia dengan cepat melepas tautan itu, lalu berbalik, enggan menatap ino yang kini tengah melongo.

"turunlah, jika kau masih haus."ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar, sementara ino masih terdiam. kepalanya perlahan tertunduk, namun tak lama ia mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu yang kembali terbuka, ia terdiam saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal, kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan sebuah kaos hitam berlengan panjang dengan kata 'peace' dibagian dadanya, dan sebuah celana jeans hitam. Wanita itu juga tengah menatapnya.

"ino?"

Vampire kingdom


	3. Chapter 3

13

" _ **turunlah, jika kau masih haus."ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar, sementara ino masih terdiam. kepalanya perlahan tertunduk, namun tak lama ia mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu yang kembali terbuka, ia terdiam saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal, kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan sebuah kaos hitam berlengan panjang dengan kata 'peace' dibagian dadanya, dan sebuah celana jeans hitam. Wanita itu juga tengah menatapnya.**_

" _ **ino?"**_

 _ **Vampir kingdom chapter 3**_

 **Pairing:**

 **Ino yamanaka.**

 **Sabaku no gaara.**

 **Sasuke uchiha.**

 **Other cast:**

 **Cari sendiri ^_^**

 **Yo, minna. Selamat malam, ini dia vampir kingdom chapter tiganya-ttebayo, semoga kalian suka nee. Happy reading. Hati-hati ranjau(typo)bertebaran.**

"M-matsuri? J-jadi kau...vampir? jadi kau membohongiku? jadi selama ini aku berteman dengan...vampir?"tanya ino beruntun, sementara matsuri yang berdiri sekitar dua langkah kaki dari ino terlihat berpikir untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan ino.

"I-ino dengarkan dulu, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, aku juga tidak tahu jika _'mangsa'_ yang dibawa gaara-niisan itu kau, aku tidak memiliki niat jahat padamu, kumohon percayalah padaku."jelas matsuri panjang lebar dengan wajah memelas, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu memang selalu pandai meluluhkan hati ino.

"Sulit, tapi aku akan percaya padamu, asalkan kau mau membantuku keluar dari sini."terdiam itulah yang kini tengah matsuri lakukan.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

"Aku tidak bisa...jika aku membantumu, aku akan dihukum. Aku akan diasingkan selama seribu tahun dari dunia vampir, jika aku membantu tawanan kabur. Lagi pula selain disini dimana lagi ada tempat tinggal untukmu?"ucap dan tanya matsuri pada ino.

"Tentu saja ada! Aku memiliki keluarga."ucap ino tegas. Tangannya mengepal kesal karena merasa matsuri seolah berpikir ino adalah gelandangan yang telah diusir dari rumahnya.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan menerimamu? Setelah mereka tahu jika kau telah menjadi seorang vampir."ucapan matsuri berhasil membuat ino membeku, tangan yang tadi mengepal itu kini perlahan mengendur. Ino menunduk dengan wajah sendu.

"T-tapi aku keluarga mereka juga."ucapan ino terdengar ragu, itulah yang ditangkap telinga matsuri.

"Ya, dan kau akan membuat derajat kaum werewolf semakin buruk dimata makhluk lain. Apa yang akan dikatakan makhluk lain? Mereka pasti berpikir werewolf itu tidak memiliki prinsip, bagaimana mungkin hanya karena orang yang mereka sayangi diubah menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka, mereka mau bertoleransi akan hal itu? kau hanya akan jadi biang masalah jika tetap memaksa tinggal dalam lingkungan mereka. Terima saja jalan takdirmu ini, dan jalani dengan baik."ucap hanabi yang tiba-tiba berdiri diambang pintu. nada suaranya datar dan dingin. kontras dengan wajah lucunya. ucapan hanabi itu benar-benar menusuk ulu hati ino. Hingga membuat ino terdiam seribu bahasa.

 _Hentikan...hentikan aku mohon._

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku? Kenapa kalian menyekapku?"tanya ino dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua saudara dengan warna rambut serupa tersebut.

"Kami akan menggunakanmu sebagai tameng."jawab hanabi cepat dan tegas tanpa ada keraguan dalam suaranya, dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa?! A-apa maksudnya itu?"tanya ino makin bingung, ia merasa tengah tersesat disebuah labirin, dengan jawaban hanabi yang berhasil membuat otaknya serasa diremas itu.

"Ayahmu dan kaumnya berniat melakukan serangan terhadap kaum vampir, karena itu kami menyekapmu, jadi kami akan membuat mereka diharuskan memilih; tetap menyerang kami dan mengorbankanmu, atau mundur dan kami akan memastikan kau aman. Ayahmu jelas akan memilih perdamaian, demi menyelamatkan nyawamu."kali ini matsuri yang menjawab, matsuri sangat berbeda dengan hanabi. Jika hanabi lebih condong ke-sifat cuek, kasar, dan dingin. sangat jauh berbeda degan sifat matsuri yang jauh lebih bersahabat.

"apa gunanya? aku sekarang adalah vampir, dan apa pengaruhnya?"ucap ino makin frustasi, bahkan ia merasakan beban berat menimpa kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut ngilu.

"ayahmu adalah pemimpin para werewolf, mau tidak mau mereka akan menuruti perintah ayahmu untuk membatalkan penyerangan. Dan nilai tambahnya adalah, kau kesayangan kaum werewolf. jadi tidak akan sulit membujuk mereka." ucap hanabi santai lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"lalu, setelah itu aku akan dibebaskan?"tanya ino menoleh kearah matsuri. Matsuri menunduk.

"tentu saja...tidak."jawab matsuri sendu.

"k-kenapa?"ucap ino kesal.

 _Kenapa mereka seolah tengah mempermainkan perasaanku?_

"kenapa pemikiranmu pendek sekali? karena kau sekarang adalah bagian dari kami."jawab matsuri. Ino terdiam, masih sulit untuk menerima hal ini. matsuri menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang yang kini nampak terkoyak-koyak, seperti baru dicakar-cakar harimau.

"pakai ini, lalu turunlah untuk sarapan. kamar ini jelas butuh perbaikan...cepatlah."ucap matsuri setelah meletakan baju yang ia bawa keatas ranjang milik kakaknya tersebut. ino hanya mampu mengangguk lemah dan pasrah. Ia menoleh kekanan kekiri mencari tempat untuk mengganti bajunya.

 _dimana aku bisa berganti baju?_

"pintu coklat yang berada disebelah kananmu."ucap matsuri yang mampu membuat ino terperangah.

"bagaimana bisa?"tanya ino pelan.

"pembaca pikiran, ingat?"ucap matsuri santai.

"ah, ya."gumam ino, setelah ingat bahwa matsuri yang dikiranya manusia itu sebenarnya adalah vampir.

 _Tunggu! Pembaca pikiran? Ber-arti selama ini matsuri mendengar isi pikiranku?termasuk..._

"perasaanmu pada shikamaru. tentu saja."ucap matsuri jahil. Hingga membuat wajah ino memerah.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, ino memutuskan untuk keluar. ino meraih gagang pintu, namun hampir selama satu menit tangannya hanya terdiam. pikirannya menerawang jauh, jauh dari akal normalnya.

 _Bagaimana jika mereka telah memasang perangkap? Bagaimana jika mereka membunuhku setibanya dibawah? Ah bodoh akukan memang sudah terjebak dan...mati._

Dengan ragu ino memutar knop pintu tersebut, kepala pirangnya ia condongkan kedepan, menoleh kekanan kekiri, menganalisa keadaan.

 _Sepi._

Itulah kata yang ada dipikiran ino melihat betapa sepinya koridor ruangan itu. dengan hati-hati ino keluar lalu menutup pintu kamar yang ia tempati sejak semalam itu. ia berjalan menelusuri koridor yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek tersebut, koridor itu sangat panjang. Dinding koridor yang bernuansa merah dan hitam itu memberikan kesan seram. Ditambah lagi lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang disepanjang dinding. Lukisan itu bergambar manusia yang jelas tak dikenalnya. Mereka seolah menatap setiap langkah kaki ino. Saat melewati sebuah lemari kecil dahi Ino menyerngit melihat lilin yang berada diatas lemari kecil tersebut. Lilin itu berwarna hitam dengan api berwarna merah.

 _Lilin yang aneh. dimana mereka membelinya?_

Ino melangkah makin jauh lagi. dan tak lama senyumnya merekah kala melihat cahaya dari ujung koridor.

 _Akhirnya aku melihat cahaya._

Setibanya didekat anak tangga, Ino terdiam. saat kakinya sudah hampir menuruni anak tangga yang ditutupi karpet berwarna merah dan sedikit sentuhan warna emas tersebut. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk tetap turun, namun tubuhnya seolah menolak perintah otaknya tersebut, namun ino akhirnya memilih untuk menuruni tangga tersebut, tangga yang akan membawanya menuju lantai bawah. dengan perasaan berkecamuk kakinya ia paksakan untuk berjalan. Dia takut bertemu dengan vampir lain, tapi dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ada dilantai bawah.

 _Kenapa hening sekali?_

Pikir ino bingung saat ia tak mendengar kebisingan sedikitpun dari bawah.

 _Ini rumah, apa kuburan? Ini terlalu hening._

"Halo."ino tersentak dan langkahnya terhenti dianak tangga ke-duabelas, lalu ia dengan segera menoleh kearah kirinya, namun ia tidak mendapati satu orangpun disampingnya.

 _Hanya halusinasiku._

Ia kembali menoleh kedepan, namun...

"Boo!"

"Akh!"ino hampir terjatuh saat seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Jika saja pria itu tidak sigap meraih pinggang ino, dan menahan ino agar tidak terjatuh, sudah dapat dipastikan ino akan jatuh menggelinding, seperti didrama-drama langganan ibunya. Ino mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai perak klimis dengan mata berwarna ungu. Ia memakai celana jeans longgar berwarna hitam dan kemeja hitam polos, dan beberapa kancingnya sengaja dilepas, membuat dada bidangnya terekspos. Wajah ino sedikit merona, namun innernya langsung berteriak menyadarkannya.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah _mengejutkanmu_."ucap pria itu pelan. Namun ino merasa pria itu tidak benar-benar tulus meminta maaf, saat dilihatnya sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibir tipis pria itu. tubuh ino bergerak gelisah saat melihat wajah pria itu, yang kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, sekarang lepaskan aku."ino merasa begitu risih berdekatan dengan pria itu, pria itu melihatnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah sepotong daging segar yang menunggu untuk disantap.

"Baiklah, nona cantik."ucapan pria itu berhasil membuat ino merinding hebat, dengan cepat ino menjaga jarak saat pria itu sudah melepas rangkulannya.

"Kenalkan namaku, hidan, akasuna no hidan. Kau bisa memanggilku hi-chan yang tampan."ucap pria bernama hidan itu percaya diri. Sementara ino kini sudah sweatdropp melihatnya.

 _Apa-apaan pria ini? kapan coba aku menanyakan namanya?_

"aku hanya ingin mengenalkan diri. Bukankah itu langkah yang bagus untuk menjadi 'manusia' yang baik?"ucap hidan santai lalu memamerkan senyuman menawan, yang justru membuat ino mual. Ino sedikit tersentak saat ingat ucapan hidan yang seolah menjawab isi pikirannya. Namun ia segera menepis niatnya untuk bertanya saat ingat ucapan matsuri tadi.

' _pembaca pikiran, ingat?'_

"that's right, _honey_."seru hidan lalu memberikan ino sebuah wink.

"jujur saja, aku kurang suka tindakanmu yang dengan lancangnya membaca pikiranku. Jika kau ingin bersikap baik, maka jangan sekali-kali kau lakukan itu lagi, mengerti?"ini dia sifat keras kepala dan tukang perintah ino yang tadi hilang kini muncul kembali.

"aku tidak bisa, karena semua isi pikiranmu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Mereka berputar-putar dikepalaku seperti ngengat sakit gigi. oh jashin, itu sangat mengganggu."ucap hidan ber-ackting layaknya orang yang sedang dilanda stress berat.

"kalau begitu cobalah untuk menyembunyikan fakta, bahwa kau melihat semua isi pikiranku. **Baka**."ucap ino kesal, alis kirinya mulai berkendut kesal.

 _Kenapa tuhan membuat makhluk sejenis ini?_

"semoga saja aku bisa...omong-omong namamu _ino_ -kan? Salam kenal ino-chan. kau sudah tahu namakukan?"ucap hidan mengulurkan tangan kearah ino.

"ya...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"ucap ino membalas uluran tangan hidan, namun tak sampai berapa detik, ino langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan hidan.

 _Dingin, aku seperti memasukan tanganku ke freezer._

Hidan tahu itu, namun ia hanya mengabaikannya."semua vampir tahu namamu. Dan kuharap kau bisa berbaur karena saat ini semua keluarga vampir sedang ada di kediaman sabaku ini."ino nampak curiga dengan tingkah aneh pria dihadapannya ini, namun ia hanya mengabaikannya saja.

 _Aku tak akan takut dengan ancaman jenis itu. memang siapa keluarga sabaku itu? keluarga kerajaan, huh!konyol._

"hei orang sesat, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"ino kembali tersentak saat tiba-tiba pria yang semalam menculiknya dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu kini tengah berdiri disampingnya. Mengingat itu membuat wajahnya kembali merona.

 _Bisa-bisa aku terkena serangan jantung jika begini._

 _Serangan jantung? huh konyol sekali._ sebuah suara menyahuti pikiran ino.

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menemui wanita yang _katanya_ renkarnasi dari **hotaru**. Dan setelah kulihat...dia benar-benar mirip dengannya. Dan sekali lagi pangeran namaku hidan, bukan orang sesat."ucap hidan sembari menatap ino penuh penilaian, dan tak lupa lirikan mata tak suka saat mengingat ucapan terakhir gaara.

"lebih baik kau pergi dari sini."suruh gaara, ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

"baiklah jika itu maumu, pangeran gaara. dan...kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, cantik. Sampai jumpa."ucap hidan melambaikan tangannya pada ino, lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya gaara saat sosok hidan sudah benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

"aku? Apanya?"tanya ino bingung.

"lupakan saja, lebih baik kau jaga jarak dengannya."suruh gaara tak berperasaan.

"tapi ke─"bantahan ino terpotong oleh bentakan gaara.

"lakukan saja!"ino tersentak, namun selang dua detik bibirnya mengerucut tak suka.

"kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"teriak ino kesal, tangannya sudah tersilang didepan dadanya.

"jelas aku berhak, karena aku **pangeran**."ucap gaara dengan menekankan kata _pangeran_.

"itu berlaku bagi kaum-mu, bukan aku."ino masih tak mau menyerah.

"apa kau tidak sadar? sekarang kau bagian dari kami, sekarang kau adalah **vampir**. Dan kau harus **tunduk** padaku."desis gaara. ino hanya mengacuhkannya atau lebih tepatnya menjauhkan bibir gaara dari jangkauan matanya, karena melihatnya dapat membuat wajah ino memerah seperti kepiting rebus. lalu ino mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan gaara yang masih terdiam di anak tangga ke-duabelas itu.

Namun ino membatalkan niatnya untuk turun, saat matanya menangkap para vampir yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya. Mata ino membelalak manakala matanya menatap gigi-gigi taring mereka memanjang hingga mencuat keluar. mata mereka juga ikut berubah menjadi merah darah, tatapan mereka begitu liar dan...kelaparan.

 _Pria itu tidak berbohong! Sial!_

Ino mundur secara teratur, tangan dan kakinya sudah bergetar hebat. Ino berhenti saat merasakan punggungnya menubruk sesuatu, ino menoleh dan mendapati gaara tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kau mau kemana?"tanya gaara datar.

"t-tentu saja kekamar."balas ino cepat, bola matanya sesekali melirik cemas kearah kerumunan vampir tersebut.

"kau takut?"ino terdiam saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tipis gaara. "kau tidak perlu takut, kau sekarang vampir."ucap gaara yang kini tangannya tengah mengelus rambut pirang platinum milik ino.

"tap─"

"ayo."gaara menarik tangan ino sebelum gadis itu sempat melontarkan sebuah protes, tarikan gaara terlampau kuat hingga membuat ino hampir jatuh terjerembab.

 _Sialan, apa dia pikir aku anjing?_

"jangan kau biasakan untuk mengumpat. Seorang _wanita_ tidak cocok bertingkah seperti itu."ucap gaara datar, kepalanya tetap ia hadapkan kedepan. Sementara para vampir yang dilewati gaara, menyingkir dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"ck, dan jangan kau biasakan untuk membaca _pikiran_ orang lain, cobalah untuk mengabaikannya."desis ino. Memalingkan muka dari gaara dengan bibir mengerucut. tanpa diketahui ino gaara tengah tersenyum. dan tanpa gaara ketahui sasori tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

" _niisan_ , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"sasori menoleh saat mendengar suara datar adiknya, hanabi.

"tidak ada."

"bohong. Jika _niisan_ memang tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa, lalu kenapa _niisan_ menutup pikiran? hingga membuatku tidak bisa menembusnya."tanya hanabi serius. Namun sasori tetap diam. " _niisan_ mengkhawatirkan, _gaara_?"tanya hanabi lagi.

"cobalah untuk menyebut nama gaara dengan sebutan _niisan_."nasehat sasori. Adiknya yang satu ini memang selalu memanggil gaara dengan namanya, dan tanpa embel-embel _niisan_. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya jengah. Adiknya ini jelas butuh diajari sopan santun, mengingat status gaara yang seorang pangeran mahkota. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa gaara? padahal sasori adalah kakak tertua. ya itu karena sasori menolak menjadi seorang pangeran mahkota, karena pangeran mahkota kelak akan menjadi raja, menurutnya menjadi raja itu membosankan, yang ada hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. memastikan rakyat aman dan sejahtera, inilah, itulah. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah mampu membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Dan dia cukup beruntung karena ayah dan kakeknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, hanya saja nenek dan ibunya yang masih menyayangkan keputusan sasori itu.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _sasori-nii_."jawab hanabi ketus.

"ya, aku takut apa yang terjadi pada kankurou kembali terulang. Gadis itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik kuat, bahkan melebihi hotaru."gumam sasori. Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam, sambil menatap gerak-gerik gaara dan ino.

Sementara ditempat gaara dan ino, nampak ino yang berusaha keras menolak tawaran gaara untuk meminum darah.

"minum."suruh gaara bersikeras.

"tidak mau!"balas ino dengan melipat kedua tangan didadanya, dan memalingkan mukanya.

"kau ingin aku melakukannya seperti tadi?"skak mat. Wajah ino langsung memerah.

"apa?! T-tentu saja tidak! K-kemarikan."ino langsung meraih gelas yang ada digenggaman gaara, hingga membuat pria itu tersenyum, beberapa vampir wanita menatap senyuman gaara itu dengan takjub. Merasa dirinya ditatap gaara langsung memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

" _gaara_ kita harus bicara."ucap sasori yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri disamping gaara. Sasori memang berbicara pada gaara, namun matanya ter-arah kepada ino. Ino yang merasa tidak enak itu berniat pergi namun tangan gaara menahannya.

"aku akan mengantar gadis ini kekamarnya dulu."ucap gaara.

"biarkan matsuri yang mengantarnya."

"sudah kukatakan, aku yang akan mengantarnya!"desis gaara.

"baiklah."sasori menyerah dengan sikap arogan gaara.

 _sifat aroganmu bahkan melebihi ayah._

"terimakasih pujiannya, Sasori- _nii_. Ayo, aku antar kau kekamarmu."ucap gaara menyeret tangan ino, meninggalkan ruang ballroom, yang kini dipenuhi oleh para petinggi kerajaan vampir.

"aku bisa pergi sen─"ino ingin menolak, namun ucapannya sudah kembali gaara potong.

"apa kau bisa sekali saja tidak usah membantahku?"tanya gaara kesal.

"dan bisakah kau berhenti memotong ucapan orang lain?"balas ino sengit. gaara menghela nafas, lalu menarik tangan ino. Menyeret gadis itu untuk mengikutinya, sekalipun disepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya ino terus-menerus memberontak.

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendorong ino untuk masuk. Awalnya ino ingin berteriak memprotes tindakan gaara yang terbilang _kasar_ itu. namun ucapannya hanya mampu menyangkut ditenggorokannya, wajah kesal ino kini berganti dengan wajah takjub. Ino terpana, seingatnya sebelum ia keluar, kamar ini masih dalam keadaan berantakan, tapi sekarang kamar ini bahkan tak terlihat memiliki cacat apapun.

"kau tetap disini, aku akan kembali."ucapan gaara berhasil membuat ino menoleh. dan yang benar-benar tak terduga adalah gaara memeluk ino singkat, kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus rambut ino lembut. lalu melangkah pergi.

"ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah dia punya dua kepribadian?"ino bergidik mengingat tingkah gaara yang terkadang baik, namun sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi pria yang arogan dan kasar.

' _menemui gadis yang katanya renkarnasi hotaru.'_

Tiba-tiba kata pria bernama hidan itu terngiang dikepalanya.

"renkarnasi?"bisik ino.

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga yamanaka. kiba tengah mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang masih shock akibat hilangnya ino.

"bu...tenanglah. aku sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian, ayah juga sedang berusaha mencari keberadaannya. jadi ibu tenang saja."ucap kiba mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"tenang?! kau pikir ibu bisa tenang? Ino hilang kiba! Hilang!"teriak ibunya kesal.

Glek. Kiba menelan ludahnya takut.

"aku tau, bu. Tapi yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah tenang dan berdoa agar ino- _chan_ selamat."kiba tetap berusaha menenangkan ibunya, walau resikonya ia harus menerima semprotan pedas dari sang ibu.

"ini semua salahmu dan ayahmu. Ibu mempercayaimu untuk menjaga adikmu, kiba. Tapi...kau. harusnya kau mendengarkan ucapan ibu. berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Adikmu itu perempuan kiba. Dia perempuan...dia pasti ketakutan."

"ino- _chan_ bukan tipe perempuan yang seperti itu, bu."

"tahu apa kau! Aku **ibunya** , dan aku juga perempuan. Aku mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Dia ketakutan."teriak ibunya kesal. Hingga membuat nyali kiba makin menciut.

"tap─"

"Cukup! Percuma saja aku bicara padamu. Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu. **Keras kepala**."itulah ucapan terakhir ibunya sebelum wanita paruh baya itu melangkah pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kiba yang diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"kiba. Bagaimana?"tanya inoichi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Kiba menoleh dan menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan sendu. Membuat helaan nafas inoichi terdengar.

 _Aku jelas akan tidur di sofa malam ini._

"biarkan saja dulu. Ibumu masih shock."ucap inoichi mencoba menghibur kiba, dan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"tapi, ayah...bagaimana dengan ino- _chan_?"tanya kiba cemas.

"kita bicarakan dibelakang rumah."ucap ayahnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kiba. Kiba terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari acara duduknya lalu mengikuti sang ayah.

Setibanya dibelakang rumah, inoichi dan kiba terdiam.

 _seandainya saja aku mengikuti ucapan ibu._

"apa maksudmu?"tanya inoichi tiba-tiba.

"sebelum berangkat tadi malam. Ibu membujukku agar tidak perlu membawa ino _-chan_. ibu mendapat firasat jika hal yang buruk akan menimpa ino _-chan_. Tapi aku...aku menolak untuk mempercayainya...ini semua salahku."ucap kiba menunduk.

"ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kiba. Ini juga salah ayah karena telah membiarkannya pergi sendiri."ucap inoichi sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah.

 _Ketua. Kami butuh bantuanmu._

inoichi tersentak dan dengan cepat ia berlari kearah garasi. Dimana mobil jeep milik kiba terparkir.

"kiba, cepat!"panggil sang ayah. tanpa banyak pertanyaan kiba segera berlari dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

Mobil jeep kiba melaju dengan kecepatan 120 km perjam. Kiba mengerem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat ban mobilnya bergesekan dengan aspal dan menimbulkan suara berdecit yang keras. Kiba memarkirkan mobil jeepnya dipinggir hutan. Sementara ayahnya langsung keluar. disusul oleh kiba.

inoichi berlari kencang memasuki hutan, dan saat merasa keadaan sudah aman tubuhnya berubah menjadi serigala berbulu abu-abu. Sementara kiba dibelakangnya berubah menjadi serigala berbulu putih.

Semak-semak yang menghalangi jalan mereka tak dihiraukan sama sekali, semak-semak itu hanya bisa berakhir hancur dan terinjak-injak. Bahkan sebuah sungai juga tak bisa menahan langkah cepat inoichi dan kiba.

Mereka berubah kembali menjadi manusia, saat tiba di tempat dimana delapan orang pria dewasa dengan coretan-coretan aneh ditubuh mereka, berdiri mengelilingi sebuah batu besar. dimana seorang pria berambut kuning mencolok yang seumuran dengan kiba, diikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan sebuah tali besar yang dipegang oleh empat orang lainnya.

"ada apa ini?"tanya kiba bingung melihat temannya─naruto─bertelanjang dada dalam keadaan di ikat.

"semalam ia mengejar adikmu, hingga membuat adikmu panik, dan lari kedalam sisi hutan lainnya."jelas kakashi. Pelatih para werewolf muda sekaligus anggota kyra.

"apa maksudmu, kakashi? Bukankah naruto sudah pernah dilatih?"tanya inoichi bingung.

"waktu itu hanya pelatihan menyatukan perasaan, itu juga tidak sempurna. Sementara tadi malam, aku melatih indra kepekaan naruto mengingat ia adalah werewolf baru dan masih muda. Namun sayangnya naruto kehilangan kendali, saat mencium bau manusia. Serigala yang melakukan perjanjian dengannya terlampau liar dan sulit dijinakan, dan serigala itu juga mempunyai trauma mendalam pada manusia. Karena itulah ia mengejar ino."jelas kakashi panjang lebar.

"tapi kenapa naruto harus dihukum?"tanya kiba bingung.

"ini bukan dihukum kiba. kami akan melakukan ritual untuk membatalkan perjanjian naruto dengan serigala itu. serigala itu melampaui batas kemampuan naruto. Dan jika tidak cepat serigala itu akan menguasai pikirannya dan mengambil alih pikiran naruto, dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus."jelas hiruzen tetua werewolf, sekaligus ayah inoichi.

"tapi...jika naruto mengejar ino. Lalu dimana ino sekarang?"tanya inoichi.

"kami tidak tahu. Karena saat aku menyusul, ino sudah tidak ada, dan baunya menghilang, nampaknya ia sengaja menghilangkan baunya untuk bersembunyi dari naruto. Dan saat aku tanya naruto. Dia bilang tidak mengingat apapun."jelas minato, ayah naruto sekaligus penjinak serigala. Dan juga werewolf tercepat.

inoichi berjalan kearah batu besar, dimana naruto kini terbaring dengan tubuh penuh dengan keringat.

"naruto. Apa kau sungguh tidak mengingat apapun?"tanya inoichi.

"samar...yang kuingat hanya saat aku melihat ino- _chan_ berlari panik. Dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi. paman...aku minta maaf, aku sungguh sangat menyesal."jelas dan ucap naruto sendu.

"tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu."inoichi tersenyum maklum.

"ketua!"ke-sepuluh orang pria itu menoleh tak terkecuali naruto. Saat mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang inoichi.

"ada apa, sasuke?"tanya inoichi.

"tadi aku menyelidiki disepanjang jalan yang dilalui oleh ino- _chan_. Dan limaratus meter dari tempat ditangkapnya kyubi─serigala yang membuat perjanjian dengan naruto─aku mencium bau ino- _chan_. Dan juga terdapat bau vampir. Dan bau itu berasal dari keluarga sabaku."

"vampir?"ulang inoichi yang mendapat anggukan dari sasuke.

 _Sial!_

Tepat tengah malam ritual untuk naruto dilaksanakan. Sedikit cerita tentang ritual ini. ritual ini dinamakan ritual pemisah. mereka para werewolf yang berniat membatalkan perjanjian dengan serigala, mereka harus di ikat di batu yang dijuluki sebagai _'rock soul'_ kedua tangan dan kaki mereka akan diikat lalu empat orang kyra akan menariknya berlawanan arah. Mereka akan seperti itu selama dua belas jam, dan malamnya saat werewolf yang berniat membatalkan perjanjian itu sudah tak sadarkan diri para kyra akan mengambil setetes dari darah dan air liur mereka dan juga serigala yang sudah membuat perjanjian. Lalu darah dan liur itu akan diteteskan dalam api. Lalu setelah api itu padam, abu dari bekas pembakaran itu akan dioleskan diperut sang werewolf, dimana lambang perjanjian itu terletak. Lambang itu berbentuk kepala serigala yang dikelilingi oleh coretan-coretan. Dan ditengah kepala serigala itu terdapat sebuah huruf kanji yang jika diartikan akan menjadi sebuah kalimat yaitu _'satu'_

Pengikatan itu sendiri berguna untuk mengeluarkan sebagian dari roh serigala itu sendiri. Dan mengembalikan setengah roh dari si-manusia yang masih ada dalam serigalanya. Sehingga ini sama dengan penyucian. Jadi saat mereka sadar, mereka sudah lepas dari belenggu perjanjian. Dan mereka bisa mencari serigala yang sesuai dengan mereka. Biasanya ritual ini dilakukan jika si-werewolf merasa serigala dalam tubuh mereka terlalu liar dan kuat, hingga mereka tidak bisa menjinakannya. Ataupun karena serigala yang membuat perjanjian dengan mereka mati, atau sebaliknya. Jika tidak secepatnya dilaksanakan maka mereka akan ikut mati karena mereka harus hidup dalam satu tubuh.

Kembali ke-ritual itu, naruto kini terbaring lemah diatas _rock soul_ sementara serigala yang membuat perjanjian dengannya tengah meringkuk, dengan sebuah tali terikat dilehernya, salah seorang kyra bernama yamato berjalan kearah serigala itu mengambil air liur dan juga darahnya. Ia menyerahkannya pada inoichi selaku pemimpin ritual, inoichi duduk bersama tiga orang kyra. fugaku, hiashi dan shukaku. Selaku pembaca mantra. lalu yamato berjalan kearah naruto dan mengambil darah dan juga air liurnya. Lalu kembali ia serahkan pada inoichi.

Lalu inoichi menyatukan darah dan juga air liur itu lalu meneteskannya kearah api, seketika itu asap hitam dan putih muncul. Asap hitam itu terbang dan masuk kedalam mulut serigala yang sudah dibuka oleh kyra bernama chouza. Lalu asap putih terbang kearah naruto dan memasuki mulutnya yang juga sudah dibuka oleh salah seorang kyra bernama hayate.

Dan tak lama kyubi terbangun ia melolong, sementara naruto membuka mata dan mulutnya. Dan saat itu juga cahaya merah muncul dari mulut dan matanya dan menghilang dalam kurun waktu lima detik. Lalu naruto kembali menutup mata dan tak sadarkan diri. Api itu dipadamkan, lalu inoichi mengambil abu sisa pembakarannya dan mencampurnya dengan ramuan yang sudah terlebih dahulu disiapkan. inoichi memerintahkan yamato untuk mengoleskannya keperut naruto.

"ritual selesai, sekarang bawa kyubi ketempat penjinakan, dan latih dia. Sementara naruto bawa keatas."suruh inoichi. Mereka menuruti perintah inoichi dan membawa naruto keatas atau lebih tepatnya kerumah pohon. Hampir disetiap pohon disekeliling mereka terdapat rumah dimana rumah-rumah itu ditempati bagi para tetua werewolf yang tidak lagi memiliki keluarga.

Saat inoichi hendak berbalik lima orang pria berjubah muncul. inoichi mengkerutkan hidungnya saat mengenali bau mereka.

 _Vampir._

 **Yo, minna! Chapter 3 sudah selesai. Hehe gomen-nee yang udah nunggu-nunggu si-sasuke, tapi disini si-sasuke scene-nya se-iprit banget. Tapi aku bakalan usahain di-chapter 4 scene sasuke bakalan aku banyakin.**

 **Sf: itu harus thor.**

 **A:iye, iye.**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya. Author mau ngilang dulu, jaa ne.**

Vampir kingdom


	4. Chapter 4

14

 _ **Saat Inoichi hendak berbalik lima orang pria berjubah muncul. Inoichi mengkerutkan hidungnya saat mengenali bau mereka.**_

 _ **Vampir.**_

 **Pairing:**

 **Ino Yamanaka.**

 **Sabaku No Gaara.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

awas ada ranjau!(typo)prikitieww

Happy reading ^_^

"Wah, wah, wah. Sebuah kehormatan keluarga kerajaan mau datang kesini."sinis Inoichi.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami. Tapi kami harus membahas tentang hal penting."jawab Baki selaku menteri kerajaan.

"Ketua, kami menci─vampir?"Sasuke tertegun saat melihat kelima pria pucat kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya memicing tajam kearah mereka.

Seketika para werewolf lain turun dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Namun Inoichi menahan gerakan mereka.

"Mereka datang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi tahan serangan kalian."Ucap Inoichi datar. Lalu para kyra menurunkan senjata mereka dengan setengah hati.

 _Sayang_ _sekali, padahal sudah lama aku ingin bertarung._ Ucap fugaku dalam hati.

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu, Tuan Yamanaka. Baiklah, maksud kedatangan kami ini adalah untuk mendiskusikan mengenai rencana penyerangan kalian terhadap kaum vampir."Ucap tobirama, selaku panglima kerajaan. Ucapan tobirama tersebut berhasil membuat mata Inoichi dan para werewolf terbelalak.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu tentang hal itu?"Tanya Inoichi bingung.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kami ingin kau membatalkannya. Jika tidak maka anakmu akan mati ditangan kami, bahkan sebelum kau mengangkat senjata."Jelas Gaara datar dan tak berperasaan. Mata Inoichi terbelalak, lagi. tangannya mengepal dan giginya bergemeletuk.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"Geram Inoichi.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya ingin kau membatalkan penyeranganmu. Hanya itu, tidak lebih."Jelas Sasori datar, Sambil meniup poninya yang sedikit mengganggu pandangannya.

"Anakmu akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan kau membatalkannya."Jawab Rasa ia berjalan kearah Inoichi lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan. Inoichi meraih gulungan itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat perjanjian.

"Tanda tangani itu. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja."Jelas Rasa datar. Nafas Inoichi memburu. Namun Inoichi hanya diam, Ia tahu Sabaku Rasa masih ingin melanjutkan omongannya."Tapi kami sungguh minta maaf, Anakku tanpa sengaja sudah merubah putrimu menjadi...Vampir."Mata Inoichi melebar, Tubuhnya menegang. Begitu pula para werewolf.

"Apa?!"Mata Inoichi membelalak marah. Ia sudah bersiap memukul Rasa namun Sasori lebih dulu menahan serangan Inoichi.

"Kami kesini baik-baik. Jadi tenanglah. Huh, Sungguh merepotkan."Dengan cepat Sasori menghempaskan tangan Inoichi yang dicengkramnya, Lalu segera mundur dari hadapan Inoichi.

"Biarkan anakmu ikut kami, Atau kau dan semua kaum-mu itu akan mati ditangan kami. Cepat tanda tangani surat itu. Tapi jika tidak, Tidak apa-apa. Anakmu akan kami kembalikan, Namun kau juga harus siap mendengar berita kematian kaum-mu."ucap Rasa.

"Kenapa kau seolah menghindar dari peperangan ini? Kaummu itu ada banyak, Mereka berkembang biak layaknya virus. Lalu kenapa kau harus menggunakan cara licik untuk membatalkan serangan kami? Bukankah kau bisa menyuruh para bawahanmu itu untuk menyerang kami saat kami lengah?"Ucap Inoichi merasa bingung dengan isi kepala si-pemimpin Klan Sabaku itu.

 _Dan membuat kutukan itu semakin kuat mengikat Klanku? Maaf saja aku tidak mau._

"Mudah saja. aku tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga, Waktu dan Prajuritku hanya untuk meladeni acara balas dendam kalian. Harusnya kalian bersyukur aku hanya menangkap Ino. Bukannya membuangnya kejurang."ucap Rasa sadis.

"Ketua, lakukan saja. Jangan perdulikan kami. Kau harus melindungi dan menyelamatkan Ino- _chan_. Kami sangat menyayangi Ino- _chan_ , jangan biarkan dia terus berada disekeliling lintah itu."ucap Sasuke, yang juga diangguki para werewolf lain. Sasuke adalah werewolf yang paling dekat dengan Ino. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti kakak Ino, tak jarang hal itu membuat Kiba merasa kesal. Yang benar saja, Yang kakaknya Ino itu siapa? aku-kan? Kenapa Ino jauh lebih dekat dengan si-pantat ayam itu? Itulah yang selalu ada didalam pikiran Kiba jika melihat kedekatan Ino dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar, Inoichi. Jangan korbankan cucuku hanya demi melindungi kami. kami akan baik-baik saja."jelas hiruzen.

"Ayah..."Inoichi bergumam.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja."jelas hiruzen menampilkan senyum tulus. Inoichi kembali berbalik menatap keluarga kerajaan yang selalu setia dengan wajah datar tersebut.

 _Hangat, mereka dikelilingi rasa saling percaya, Dan kasih sayang. Berbeda sekali dengan kaum-ku._ Itulah yang ada dipikiran Gaara saat merasakan kehangatan para werewolf.

"Baiklah."Inoichi hanya mampu pasrah.

"Tidak ayah! Jangan lakukan itu!"orang-orang disana memandang kaget, saat melihat Ino dengan tiba-tiba berdiri didepan ayahnya.

"I-ino?"Inoichi nampak kaget, dan dengan segera meraih tubuh Ino yang hampir limbung. Ino ter-engah untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Jangan perdulikan aku, Selamatkan mereka."ucap Ino, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Ino."

"Lindungi mereka...ayah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."Ino memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang ayah.

'Shiru!'

"akh!"Ino mencengkram bahunya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa terbakar.

 _Akh...Kenapa dengan leherku? Akh...S-sakit._

"Ino!Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Jawab ayah!"teriak Inoichi panik. Pandangan Ino mulai mengabur.

"A...yah, Aku merindukanmu." Dan tak lama Ino jatuh pingsan.

"Ino!"Belum sempat Inoichi menolongnya. Gaara sudah lebih dulu membawa Ino kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Dia kelelahan."Jelas Gaara pada ayahnya.

"Bawa dia pulang."Perintah Rasa.

"Hmm."Lalu Gaara dengan cepat menghilang kedalam kegelapan hutan.

"Ino!"Inoichi berniat menyusul Gaara, Namun Rasa lebih dulu menghalanginya.

"Tanda tangani surat itu."Desis Rasa, Sesaat setelah kepergian Gaara. Inoichi menatap kepergian Ino dan Gaara, Lalu kemudian menoleh kearah pena yang disodorkan oleh pemimpin Klan sabaku tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan menandatanganinya. Tapi kau harus pastikan anakku aman."

"Kami tidak pernah mengingkari janji."Ucap Sasori datar, ia merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Inoichi itu.

Setelah itu Inoichi menandatangani surat perjanjian damai itu. Dan tanpa membuang waktu banyak. Keluarga Sabaku pergi meninggalkan para werewolf.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan? Ayah membiarkan Ino- _chan_ dibawa oleh mereka?"tanya kiba marah.

"Rencana kita sudah diketahui. Dan kita tidak punya pilihan. Jumlah werewolf semakin berkurang, Sementara kaum vampir berkembang-biak dengan cepat. Kita akan kalah. Dan ini juga permintaan Ino."ucap Inoichi lesu.

"Aku hargai itu. Tapi nyawa cucuku kini terancam."hiruzen mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. Kepalanya sudah panas akibat menahan emosi.

"Ya, Ketua. Kami lebih memilih mati daripada harus melihat Ino- _chan_ sengsara."ucap Sasuke.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan Sasuke, Tidak punya."Inoichi melangkah pergi meninggalkan para werewolf, dan memasuki hutan yang kini semakin diliputi kegelapan.

"Ayah..."

Gaara membaringkan tubuh Ino diranjangnya, Lalu menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

Gaara menatap wajah Ino sejenak, Wajahnya berubah sendu saat ingat bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Ino pingsan.

"Maafkan aku."Itulah kata terakhir Gaara sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya. Gaara berjalan dengan cepat dan emosi yang hampir meledak, Langkah kakinya begitu lebar dan tergesa-gesa. Setibanya dilantai bawah Ia dapat melihat para penjaga dan pelayan yang kini tengah menunduk takut. Walau masih memasang wajah datar, Namun itu tidak mampu menutup aura membunuh yang kini mengelilingi Gaara, Dan itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Siapa yang memberitahu gadis itu tentang kepergian kami untuk menemui kaum werewolf?"Ucap gaara datar, namun terdengar sangat tajam.

"Aku."Gaara menoleh kesamping kirinya, dimana Hanabi kini tengah bersandar disamping lemari besar yang berisi berbagai perabotan mahal. Mata sewarna lavender itu melirik Gaara dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman atas tindakanmu itu, Hanabi!"desis Gaara.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."Ucap Hanabi menantang lalu dengan santai pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Gaara yang kepalanya sudah sangat mendidih. Gaara kembali menoleh kearah para pelayan itu, yang sempat ingin lari.

"Aku belum selesai!"geram Gaara, membuat para pelayan itu kembali keposisinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bisa? Bagaimana mungkin penjaga yang sudah terlatih seperti kalian bisa kalah dengan gadis itu?"Tanya Gaara penuh emosi.

"M-m-maafkan kami. Pangeran. Ka-kami..."

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka membiarkan Ino pergi."Gaara menoleh saat mendengar suara anggun namun tegas dari arah belakangnya, Disana tepatnya disofa panjang berwarna hitam itu, Duduk seorang wanita bergaun panjang sampai mata kaki. Dengan rambut yang disanggul keatas. Mata coklatnya melirik malas kearah Gaara.

"ibu?"

"Ino hanya ingin melihat keluarganya. Apa itu salah? Lagipula dia sudah kembali."Ucap Karura datar. Tangan lentiknya meraih sebuah majalah yang tergeletak dimeja kaca didepannya.

"Tapi bu...sekarang dia dalam kondisi lemah. Ibu tahukan dia hanya manusia setengah vampir."ucap Gaara mencoba sabar, Ia mencoba membuat wajahnya tetap datar dan tenang.

 _Yang kuhadapi sekarang bukanlah saudara atau pelayan. Tapi ibu sekaligus ratuku._

"Ada apa denganmu? Ino itu gadis yang kuat, buktinya sampai sekarang ia masih hidup. Kau jangan berlebihan."Lanjut Karura, tangannya bergerak memerintahkan para penjaga dan pelayan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dengan patuh para pelayan dan penjaga itu meninggalkan ruang keluarga, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada ratu dan pangeran mereka.

"Tapi sebaiknya hal semacam ini jangan terulang lagi. Aku khawatir Ino akan ditangkap pemburu."Ucap Gaara pelan. Kepalanya kini mulai terasa dingin. Ya, setidaknya berbicara dengan ibunya sedikit meredakan emosinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ino dikenal oleh setiap makhluk dihutan, jadi dia akan selalu baik-baik saja."Ucap Karura santai.

"tap─"

"Cukup ra- _kun_. Kau membuat kepala ibu sakit."Ucap Karura meletakan dua jari lentiknya dikening, bergaya seolah tengah dilanda sakit kepala.

"Ibu! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu. Aku tidak suka!"Ucap Gaara yang masih bersikeras memasang wajah datar.

"itu panggilan sayang ibu padamu."Ucap Karura yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan mengelus rambut Gaara.

"Tapi rakun itu hewan."Ucap Gaara yang masih saja terdengar datar.

"Oh, benarkah?"Tanya Karura pura-pura kaget, membuat bola mata Gaara berotasi malas."Kau sangat lucu saat jatuh cinta."Ucap Karura terkekeh.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta ibu! aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku. Ino adalah kunci untuk lepas dari belenggu kutukan itu."Ucap Gaara pelan. Karura terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara tersebut.

Melihat ibunya tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Gaara pun izin untuk undur diri dari hadapan sang ibu. Gaara pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga, meninggalkan ibunya yang kini masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

 _Maafkan aku, bu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuka luka lama._

Keesokannya Ino terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut. Ia menoleh kejendela yang masih tertutup gorden berwarna putih tipis, diluar masih nampak gelap. Ino menoleh kearah dinding dan menatap sebuah jam klasik yang kini jarum jamnya menunjuk keangka setengah lima. Ino menghela nafas mengingat kejadian semalam. Matanya ia coba pejamkan kembali, berharap memori kejadian tadi malam hilang saat ia bangun nanti.

"Memikirkan seseorang?"tanya sebuah suara disamping kirinya. Ino menoleh dengan kaget, dan semakin kaget saat mendapati Gaara kini tengah berbaring disampingnya.

"K-kau, s-s-sejak kapan kau disitu?"Tanya Ino kaget ia segera bangkit terduduk lalu meraih bantal dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sekitar lima jam yang lalu, dan selama itu aku hanya diam menatap seorang gadis yang tertidur dengan mengigaukan namaku."Ucap Gaara santai. Wajah Ino blushing hebat. Padahal yang dikatan Gaara itu bohong. Ino tidak mengigaukan dirinya. Bahkan kenyataannya adalah ino tidak mengigaukan apapun.

"Tidak mungkin."Gumam Ino tak percaya.

"Aku serius, kau mengigau seperti ini 'Gaara-kun, cium aku. Aku ingin merasakan bibir manismu itu.' aku kasihan mendengar ingauanmu yang nampak begitu menginginkan bibirku ini, Jadi aku melakukannya."ucap Gaara, sebuah serigai tipis muncul saat dilihatnya wajah Ino makin merona.

"Tidak!"Teriak Ino frustrasi.

Sepanjang acara sarapan pagi, Ino hanya mampu menunduk dengan wajah yang masih terlihat merona.

"Ino- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah."Tanya Matsuri yang duduk disampingnya. Ino tersentak dan langsung menutup kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"eeeh? Ahaha, tidak apa-apa suri- _chan_. Aku baik-baik saja."ucap Ino tersenyum. Matsuri memiringkan kepala bingung, namun tak mau ambil pusing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"Bisik Sasori pada Gaara yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya.

"Tidak ada."jawab Gaara datar, lalu meminum darah yang sudah dihidangkan untuknya. Sementara Sasori hanya mampu terdiam.

Tak terasa kini sudah satu bulan berlalu. Ino berdiri dibalkon kamar Gaara, matanya terpaku menatap cahaya bulan. Selama satu bulan ini jiwa manusianya sudah benar-benar hilang. Dan ia semakin akrab dengan keluarga sabaku, bahkan dengan Hanabi yang terkenal dingin itu. terkadang setiap malam Hanabi akan masuk kekamarnya, lalu bercerita panjang lebar dengannya. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Namun setiap malam pula Ino selalu menangis setiap kali mengingat keluarganya, ia rindu tertawa dengan kakaknya. Ia rindu elusan lembut penuh kasih sayang dari ibunya. ia merindukannya. Apa lagi ayahnya, ia merindukan pelukan hangat ayahnya. Ia rindu senyum lembut ayahnya. Ia rindu suara gitar yang biasa ayahnya mainkan saat sedang berkemah, ia rindu semuanya.

"Ada apa?"Ino melirik melalui ekor matanya saat tangan seseorang tengah melingkari perutnya.

"Gaara, lain kali jika ingin masuk ketuk pintu. Kau punya tangan bukan?"ucap Ino datar. Dan satu hal yang juga terjadi. Selama satu bulan ini, Gaara dan Ino semakin dekat, semenjak hari itu.

Malam itu Ino terlihat tengah berguling-guling diranjangnya, dia benar-benar merasa bosan.

"Kau mau ikut?"Ino terbangun dari acara berguling-gulingnya lalu menatap Gaara yang kini terlihat begitu tampan dimatanya. Dengan setelan hoodies berwarna merah bata, dan celana tentara.

"Kemana?"Tanya Ino bingung.

"Berburu. Aku rasa kau sudah bosan berburu kelinci taman."sedikit informasi, berburu adalah kegiatan rutin keluarga sabaku setiap seminggu sekali. Untuk memper-erat hubungan keluarga. Ino terlihat berpikir, ucapan Gaara memang ada benarnya, ia bosan setiap hari harus mengejar kelinci ditaman, yang harus membuatnya berkali-kali tersungkur. Kelinci itu seperti sudah dilatih untuk mengerjainya. Tanpa ia sadari kini alis kirinya sudah berkendut kesal mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba berburu beruang."Gumam Ino kemudian. "baiklah, aku ikut."Seru Ino lalu bangkit dari acara duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu."Ino menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya, ia terus menatap Gaara yang kini tengah berjalan kearah lemari besar disamping kanannya. Gaara terlihat memilih-milih pakaian.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan berburu dengan memakai piyamakan?"Tanya Gaara. Ino menatap tubuhnya dan seketika rona merah nampak dipipinya, manakala dilihatnya piyama ungu polos masih melekat ditubuhnya.

 _Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

Lalu ia mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki Gaara. Gaara berhenti dihadapan Ino dengan sebuah hoodies berwarna ungu tua, dan celana jeans hitam.

"Pakai ini."

"Baiklah."Ino berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Tak lama Ino keluar lalu segera berlari kearah Gaara.

"Ayo cepat."ucap Ino semangat.

"Hmm."Gaara langsung menggandeng tangan Ino, lalu membawa Ino keluar dari kamar. Saat tiba dibawah, semua keluarga sabaku menatap Gaara dan Ino dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Ibu Gaara, nenek, kakek serta Matsuri dan Hanabi menatap mereka dengan senyuman kecil. Sementara ayah Gaara dan Sasori menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Apa semua sudah siap?"tanya ayah Gaara, setelah sebelumnya memalingkan muka dari kedua sosok berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Ya."jawab semua serentak kecuali Ino yang hanya terdiam.

"Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku."Bisik Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat bola mata Ino berputar malas.

"Hmm."jawab Ino seadanya.

Mereka semua berlari keluar daerah mansion, lalu mulai melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Matsuri terlihat sangat lincah dan gesit. Ia meloncati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat, dan sesekali melakukan salto. Sementara Hanabi nampak santai. Diantara keluarga sabaku hanya Matsuri yang nampak selalu ceria. Sementara yang lain...dingin.

Mereka turun disebuah tempat yang jika dilihat dari atas nampak seperti lubang. Tanah yang mereka pijak tidak memiliki rumput satupun. Tempatnya juga dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar.

"Baiklah ini akan jadi tempat kita berkumpul nanti. Mengerti?"Ucap dan tanya Rasa.

"Mengerti!"Ucap mereka serentak, kecuali Ino yang lagi-lagi hanya mampu terdiam. "berpencar!"Instruksi Rasa, dan semua berpencar dengan masing-masing pasangannya. Sasori, Hanabi dan Matsuri, Rasa dan Karura, Hiruzen dan Chiyo. Lalu Gaara dan Ino.

Ditempat Gaara dan Ino, dapat dilihat mereka tengah mengawasi mangsa dari atas pohon. "Hm...Lama tidak mencium kebebasan."Ucapan Ino barusan berhasil membuat bola mata Gaara berotasi malas. Mereka kini tengah berada dikawasan barat hutan. Hanya berdua.

"kau ini, seperti disekap dipenjara bawah tanah saja."ucap Gaara datar matanya memandang kearah bawah, mengawasi setiap makhluk hidup yang melintas.

"Terserah kau saja."Ucap Ino. Lalu Ino turun dari dahan pohon dan berjalan pelan kearah depan.

Namun Ino tersentak saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara keributan dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Ino berlari kearah pohon itu dan bersembunyi dibaliknya. Ino sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi dibalik pohon tersebut.

Mata Ino terbelalak saat melihat seekor serigala besar berbulu hitam tengah bertarung dengan seekor beruang madu.

 _Serigala itu...Sasuke._

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit. Sasuke yang dalam wujud serigala itu terus menerus menyerang beruang itu, namun beruang itu juga tidak mau tinggal diam. Beruang itu mendorong Sasuke dengan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke terdorong beberapa meter, dan membuatnya membentur pohon yang kini dijadikan tempat persembunyian Ino. Akibat tubuh serigala Sasuke yang membentur pohon dengan keras, membuat beberapa daun berguguran menimpa kepala Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah berdiri dibelakang Ino, Gaara mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat Ino tengah bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Ia berjalan kesamping Ino berniat menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Namun Ino hanya bergeming.

"Sasuke- _nii_."Gumam Ino yang berhasil membuat alis kiri Gaara yang begitu tipis itu berkendut kesal, namun ekspresinya nampak berubah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino.

 _Nii? Nii-san? Bukankah kakak Ino bernama kiba?_

Gaara mengikuti arah mata Ino, wajahnya berubah datar saat dilihatnya seekor serigala tengah bertarung dengan beruang. Nampaknya Gaara datang terlambat, karena kini beruang madu itu sudah terkapar lemah. Sasuke merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali. Sasuke menatap datar beruang itu, lalu meludah.

 _Membosankan._

Wajah Ino merona saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana jeans selutut, sementara tubuh atasnya tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Membuat tubuh ber-ototnya terlihat jelas. Ditambah lagi terpaan sinar rembulan pada tubuh atletis Sasuke yang kini nampak berkilau akibat keringat.

Sasuke menoleh kearah pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Ino. "keluarlah, Ino- _chan_."Ucap Sasuke datar, Ino tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _nii_."teriak Ino girang dan dengan cepat menerjang tubuh Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku nee, Ino- _chan_ "ucap Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Ino.

"Nee, aku sangat merindukanmu, _nii-san_."Ucap Ino mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak merindukan Kiba?"Tanya Sasuke, ia memeluk Ino semakin erat, saat dirasakannya hawa lain disekitar mereka.

 _Vampir._

Sasuke menghirup aroma mint dari leher Ino─kebiasaan favoritnya─saat melihat seseorang berjalan keluar dari dalam bayang-bayang pepohonan.

"Aku juga merindukannya."Jawab Ino sambil tertawa geli, saat Sasuke semakin kuat menghirup aroma mint di ceruk lehernya.

"Ekhm!"Gaara berdehem untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua, Ino menoleh dengan susah payah.

"Ah, Sasuke- _nii_. Kenalkan ini Gaara, dan Gaara ini Sasuke."jelas Ino.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, **pangeran**."Ucap Sasuke sinis tanpa menoleh dan tetap meneruskan acara 'menghirupnya'.

"hmm."Jawab Gaara acuh.

"Aku rindu padamu Sasuke- _nii_. Kau tau? selama aku dikediaman sabaku aku merasa kesepian."Ucap Ino manja. Sikapnya akan selalu seperti itu saat dekat dengan Sasuke. Tidak seperti saat ia dekat dengan Kiba, yang selalu berujung dengan pertengkaran Awalnya Ino sempat berpikir jika Sasuke dan Kiba adalah kakak yang tertukar, tapi ia segera menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Aku juga."Sasuke sengaja memeluk pinggang Ino, dan mencium dahi gadis itu untuk memanas-manasi Gaara, yang walau tak dilakukannya tetap akan membuat api berkobar dimata Gaara. Gaara yang merasa risih itupun berucap.

"Aku akan melanjutkan perburuanku. Setengah jam lagi aku kembali."ucap Gaara pada Ino.

"Hati-hati."ucap Ino.

"Mau aku tunjukan tempat yang bagus?"tanya Sasuke, sesaat setelah gaara menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tentu."Balas Ino antusias. Lalu sedetik kemudian tangannya sudah digenggam oleh tangan besar Sasuke.

 _Tangan Sasuke-nii berbeda dengan Gaara, tangan Sasuke-nii hangat sementara Gaara sangat dingin._

Sasuke membawa Ino kesebuah bukit yang dipenuhi ribuan kunang-kunang, disana juga terdapat banyak bunga.

"tempat ini sangat indah dilihat kapanpun. Jika siang kau bisa melihat berbagai warna bunga, dan merasakan harumnya yang terbang terbawa angin, dan jika malam kau bisa melihat ribuan kunang-kunang."Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Ino yang kini nampak sangat senang. "Kau suka?"

"Nee, _nii-san_ memang hebat dalam mencari tempat untuk menghilangkan _stress_."ucap Ino menampakan sebuah senyum manis.

"Kau sedang _stress_? Stress kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

"Aku juga tidak tau."Jawab Ino polos, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Ino menoleh saat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dan dapat ia lihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan kiri Ino. Tangan Sasuke begitu erat menggenggam tangan Ino hingga membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Sasuke- _nii_?"Tanya Ino, mencoba mengabaikan tangan kirinya yang mulai mati rasa. Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya. Dan perlahan mata onyx itu terbuka. Sasuke mulai bangun dari acara rebahannya lalu duduk disamping Ino.

"Aku...menyukai seseorang."ucap Sasuke pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"Tanya Ino antusias.

"Namanya Ino, Yamanaka Ino."Gumam Sasuke.

"Eh? Ino? Maksud _nii-san_ aku?"Tanya Ino memastikan, Sasuke mengangguk lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino.

"aku menyukaimu, _Ino-chan_. Tidak...aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu."ucap Sasuke serius. Ino mencoba mencari-cari kebohongan dimata Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi...Sasuke- _nii_ bilang aku selamanya hanya akan jadi adik _nii-san_. Dan _nii-san_ juga sudah berjanji tidak akan melibatkan urusan cinta, lalu kenapa _nii-san_ mengingkarinya?"Tanya Ino kecewa. Sasuke mengingkari janjinya. Dan Ino tidak suka itu.

"Aku laki-laki normal, Ino. Laki-laki manapun yang dekat dengan gadis baik dan cantik sepertimu tidak mungkin hanya menganggapnya seorang sahabat. Mau tidak mau mereka pasti merasakannya."Genggaman tangan Sasuke kembali mengeras sesaat setelah ia mengucapkannya. Namun Ino berusaha melepasnya.

"T-tidak _nii-san_ , kau sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku."Ucap Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirang platinumnya bergoyang-goyang.

"Ino, bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang pria yang istimewa dimatamu?"Ucap Sasuke dengan menyentakan tangan Ino, membuat tubuh Ino tertarik kearahnya. Sasuke menatap wajah Ino dengan sendu. Sementara Ino menatap Sasuke dengan raut ketakutan.

"Aku mohon."Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa, _nii-san_. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku sangat menyukainya."Ucap Ino, mata Sasuke yang awalnya sendu itu, kini mengkilat tajam.

"Apa orang yang kau maksud itu. pria berambut merah tadi?"tanya Sasuke tajam tangannya makin kuat mencengkram tangan milik Ino.

"namanya Gaara."

"Aku tidak perduli! Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya? Dialah orang yang telah menculik dan merubahmu menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa kau justru menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tau, perasaan ini datang tanpa aku sadari. Aku...aku menyukainya. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi memungkirinya."ucapan Ino berhasil membuat tangan Sasuke terlepas dari tangan lentiknya yang kini sudah memerah. Ino dengan cepat bangkit berdiri, ia menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. Kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk.

Ino menyerngit saat melihat Gaara berlari kearahnya, sangat cepat. Ino ingin memanggilnya namun tiba-tiba saja Gaara mengarahkan tinju padanya, lebih tepatnya pada sesuatu dibelakangnya.

DBUGH!

Ino berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke terpental lalu jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras. Ino menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?!"Jerit Ino panik saat dilihatnya Gaara memukul wajah Sasuke yang kini ada dibawahnya. Ino berlari kearah dua orang pria berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Ino mencengkram tangan Gaara yang terkepal dan siap memukul Sasuke lagi, hingga membuat pukulan Gaara batal mengenai wajah Sasuke yang sudah babak belur tersebut.

"Jangan halangi aku."ucap Gaara datar, namun kentara sekali ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memukul Sasuke- _nii_ lagi, sudah cukup!"Teriak Ino kesal.

"Dia berniat mencelakaimu."Ucap Gaara. Ino melepas tangan Gaara dan menatap pria bertato ' _Ai_ ' itu bingung.

"Apa...maksudmu?"

"Di─akh!"

DBUGH!

"Gaara!"Ino berteriak panik saat melihat tubuh Gaara terlempar beberapa meter akibat pukulan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _nii_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"Teriakan kesal Ino kini ia lontarkan pada Sasuke. Yang diteriaki justru tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke berjalan kearah Gaara yang mulai berdiri. Sasuke diam menatap Gaara, tatapannya datar dan dingin.

"Gadis itu milikmu."Ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara Gaara hanya mampu terdiam.

"ya, kau boleh memiliki gadis itu sekarang. Nikmatilah sebelum aku merebutnya kembali."

 **Tbc**

 **Fiuh#lapkeringet.**

 **Yo, minna!gimana? gimana? Makin aneh ya. hadeuh#pundungdipojokan.**

 **Oh ya, untuk dei-chan arigatou-nee kritik dan sarannya. Maaf gak bisa bales langsung, soalnya internetan ditempatku koneksinya sering putus-putus, dan lemot pula. Hadeuh.**

 **oh ya. dei-chan dan mungkin sebagian dari kalian mempertanyakan siapa itu ricard?**

 **sebenarnya gini, ff ini sebelumnya adalah naskah mini novelku, judulnya sama Cuma karakternya berbeda, awalnya naskah itu mau aku kirim. Tapi ya gitu aku masih ngerasa ada yang salah dalam kosa-kata yang aku tulis. Dan lagi aku gak pd mau ngirim cerita yang tergolong pasaran kaya gini. So...aku jadiin ff aja. Biar sekalian belajar. kan apa yang menurut kita bagus belum tentu bagus bagi orang lain, ya kan?**

 **Ditambah lagi aku ini masih pemula, udah berlagak mau jadi penulis terkenal, tulisan aja masih absurd. Aku sadar modal jadi orang kreatif dan imajinatif aja gak bakalan cukup buat jadi penulis hebat, aku juga perlu banyak belajar dari banyak penulis, tentang tata cara menulis kosa-kata yang benar dan bagus. saran-saran dari penulis lain, untuk dijadikan pembelajaran. serta kritikan para pembaca, untuk dijadikan penyemangat. Aku benarkan?**

 **Dan untuk sagi-senpai? Gimana apa cara penulisanku udah mulai ada perkembangan atau malah tambah buruk? Aku udah usahain mengikuti saran sagi-senpai. Dan bakalan lebih baik lagi dalam penulisannya. Jadi mohon sarannya lagi ya.**

 **Dan ini untuk para senpai yang gak sengaja mungkin membaca ff buatanku ini. aku juga mohon saran dan kritik kalian. aku mohon#pasangpuppyeyes #yangliatpadamuntah.**

 **Dan untuk yang udah baca bahkan nyempetin review+follow. Aku ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku terharu banget. Huhu#okeabaikan.**

 **dan maaf kalo scene sasukenya masih kurang banyak, sekali lagi gomen-nee.**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuap saya. Jaa nee.**

 **Dan jangan lupa untuk review, gak mau juga gak papa sih. Seikhlas hati kalian aja. ^_^**

Vampire kingdom


	5. Chapter 5

14

" _ **G**_ _ **adis itu milikmu**_ _ **.**_ _ **"Ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah perg**_ _ **i, s**_ _ **ementara Gaara hanya mampu terdiam.**_

" _ **Ya, kau boleh memiliki gadis itu sekarang**_ _ **,**_ _ **Nikmatilah sebelum aku merebutnya kembali."**_

 **Cast: Yamanaka Ino. Sabaku No Gaara. Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_ **, semua castnya bukan punya saya, semuanya punya masashi kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_ **, saya Cuma pinjam. Tapi alur ceritanya punya saya#sombong.**

 **Yo-minna, aduh maaf banget updatenya lama, soalnya modemku baru aja sembuh dari komanya(?) kalian mau marah atau ngebully aku karena keterlambatan ini gak papa kok. Bully aja.**

 **#pundungdipojokan.**

 **Dan kayanya ini bakalan lebih dari lima chapter. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya ngebosenin. Dan kayanya aku harus udahan cuap-cuapnya. Oke happy reading ^_^ maaf kalo banyak typo.**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Ino dengan segera berlari kearah Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Ino panik.

"Hmm."Gaara menjawab dengan datar. Ino menunduk dalam, dan itu berhasil membuat dahi Gaara mengkerut, sedikit. Namun dia hanya diam, Gaara tahu Ino akan menceritakannya, bahkan tanpa ia tanya, tinggal bersamanya membuat Gaara bisa dengan mudah mengenali _karakteristik_ Ino, Gaara tahu gadis itu tidak akan berdiam diri dan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dalam waktu yang lama, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan bercerita.

"Seandainya...,"Ino menjeda ucapannya untuk sesaat. Dan Gaara masih diam, menunggu gadis itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seandainya saja aku ikut berburu denganmu, dan bukannya berduaan dengan Sasuke- _nii_...,aku pasti tidak akan pernah mendengar kata-kata mengecewakan itu. Dan Sasuke- _nii_ tidak akan sakit hati,"Ucap Ino pelan, kepalanya masih tertunduk, membuat Gaara sempat berpikir apa Ino tidak lelah menunduk?

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?"Gaara bingung, awalnya ia tidak berniat mendengarkan cerita dari gadis ini, bukan tidak suka, hanya saja orang dalam pembicaraan mereka ini yang tidak ia suka, Sekalipun tadi _'pria serigala,'_ itu berkata jika Ino adalah miliknya, Ia tahu pria itu tidak tulus, ada maksud terselubung dibalik kata-katanya, Seperti kata Matsuri.

' _Orang yang terlihat bai_ _k,_ _belum tentu baik_ _,_ _Bisa saja ada_ _C_ _umi dibalik batu_ _._ _'_

' _Yang benar itu udang_ _.'_

' _Benarkah_ _?_ _Ah sudahlah apa itu penting, toh mereka sama-sama_ _M_ _akanan_ _L_ _aut.'_

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa penasaraan Gaara pada apa yang dikatakan _'pria serigala,'_ itu hingga membuat Ino nampak murung.

"Dia...,Sasuke- _nii_ , dia bilang, dia menyukaiku, "Ucap Ino pelan, bahkan sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar, Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Gaara mengepal.

"Lalu...,kau menerimanya?"Tanya Gaara mencoba mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, yang justru membuatnya terlihat seram. Ino menggeleng lemah, sementara Gaara yang tadi wajahnya menegang kini nampak mulai tenang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau nampak murung? Apa kau menyesal."

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri, karena telah menyakiti perasaannya. Sasuke- _nii_ sangat baik padaku, aku bahkan belum membalas kebaikannya, satupun belum."Ucap Ino makin lesu.

"Sudahlah, itu memang sudah deritanya, siapa suruh menembak orang yang sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"Tanya Ino bingung sekaligus was-was.

 _Apa Gaara tau?_

"Kau tidak usah bohong, aku sudah tahu dari Matsuri."Ucap Gaara datar.

"Matsuri?"Ino menyerngit bingung, seingatnya ia tidak menceritakan apapun pada Matsuri.

"Ya, dia bilang kau menyukai pria bernama Shikamaru."Ucap Gaara datar. Ino terperangah. Dan kemudian berteriak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!"Ucap Ino kesal.

 _Gaara benar-benar tidak peka!_

"..."

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Aku memang menyukai Shikamaru tapi hanya sebagai menyukainya seperti fans, Siapa coba yang tidak menyukainya? Dia itu pintar selalu dapat nilai diatas rata-rata, Tampan, walau selalu berwajah datar. Dia itu pria idaman."Ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Jadi pria seperti itu yang kau sukai?"Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Ino nampak berpikir, lalu kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau denganku saja, aku pintar dan juga tampan, aku juga selalu memasang wajah datar. Dulu di Sekolah, aku selalu dapat nilai diatas rata-rata."Ucap Gaara pelan, dan...polos, Hingga mampu membuat Ino cengo.

 _Apa ini? Gaara sedang mempromosikan dirinya sendiri? Atau menyatakan cinta secara tidak langsung padaku?_

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi fansmu?"Tanya Ino mencoba pura-pura tak menyadari maksud terselubung Gaara.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk jadi fansku."Ucap Gaara yang lagi-lagi pelan.

"Lalu?"Tanya Ino masih mempertahankan _ackting_ nya.

"..."Gaara terdiam. Ino ikut terdiam.

Krik...krik...krik...

Ino mulai bosan, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Namun tangan Gaara lebih dulu menahannya. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Gaara memegang tangannya namun kepalanya tidak ia tolehkan. Membuat Ino dongkol setengah mati.

Ino mencoba menarik tangannya, namun ia tersentak saat tangan Gaara menariknya tiba-tiba hingga membuat Ino langsung bersitatap dengan Gaara, Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Tangan kiri Gaara yang tadi menganggur kini bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Ino.

Jantung Ino yang nyatanya masih berfungsi walau lemah itu kini berdetak cepat, Wajahnya perlahan namun pasti terasa menghangat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau jadi fansku...,tapi aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."Ucap Gaara pelan. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membelalak. "Jangan memelototiku...,ucapanku tidak salah, kan?"Tanya Gaara. Ino tersentak lalu mengumpulkan sedikit nyawanya yang tadi hampir terbang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bercanda?"Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi ucapanku, Yamanaka Ino."Gumam Gaara pelan.

"Hmmm,...jika aku menjawab iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya Ino.

"Aku akan menciummu."Gaara berucap dengan santai.

"Jika tidak?"

"Aku akan menidurimu."Ucap Gaara membuat bola mata Ino membulat sempurna.

"Jika aku tidak menjawab?"

"Aku akan mencium dan Menidurimu."

"Pilihan macam apa itu? Kenapa semua menguntungkanmu? Kenapa tidak ada yang menguntungkanku?"Tanya Ino _frustasi_.

"Memang, karena aku ini _P_ _angeran_."Ucap Gaara. membuat Ino menghembuskan nafas jengah.

"Baiklah."

"Jawaban apa itu? aku sudah bersusah payah menekan harga diriku untuk memohon padamu." Gaara berucap dengan nada tak suka.

"Kapan kau memohon?"Ino menatap gaara dengan alis kiri terangkat.

"Anggap saja begitu."Gaara jadi malu sendiri, dia kan memang tidak memohon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,...Gaara- _kun_."Ucap Ino tersenyum. Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Aku tahu itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa lepas dari jerat pesonaku."Ucap Gaara.

"Percaya diri sekali...,siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Sasori- _nii_ , dia bilang aku memiliki setengah dari ketampanannya."Ucap Gaara. Membuat Ino terkekeh geli. Ya, dari luar Gaara boleh saja terlihat begitu dingin dan kejam. Tapi toh nyatanya, dia seperti bocah lugu yang mudah terkena bujuk rayu dan ucapan manis sang Kakak.

 _Flahback end._

"Kau melamun?"Bukannya menjawab Gaara justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Ino terdiam. "Kenapa setiap malam kau tidak ada dikamarmu?"Tanya Gaara lagi hingga membuat Ino tersentak.

"A-apa maksudmu? Setiap malam aku disini."Ucap Ino gugup, keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya.

"Bohong, kau pergi untuk melihat mereka, kan?"

"Apa itu salah? Aku hanya merindukan mereka."Jawaban Ino membuat kepala yang tengah bersender dikepalanya itu menggeleng.

"Memang tidak salah, Tapi...,diluar sana berbahaya, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Mengertilah aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."Suara Gaara melemah saat kata terakhir itu terlontar.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."Ucap Ino akhirnya.

 _Jika aku bisa._

Ino menatap jam dinding bergaya _klasik_ itu, yang kini jarumnya menunjuk keangka dua malam. Lalu tatapannya beralih kearah Gaara yang tengah membaca buku karya Leonardo Dafinci, dengan tubuh yang setengah berbaring. Gaara memutuskan untuk tetap dikamar Ino, untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak kemana-mana.

Ino menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan dengan pandangan bosan.

"Mendekatlah."Ino menoleh dengan pandangan bingung.

"kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Baiklah, Pangeran."Desis Ino, lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Ino hampir memekik saat tangan Gaara menariknya semakin mendekat, hingga kini posisi Ino dalam kuasa penuh tangan Gaara. sementara buku karya Leonardo Dafinci itu kini tergeletak manis dibawah ranjang.

"Kau ingin melihat keluargamu?"Bisik Gaara.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu? Pikiranku sudah aku kunci rapat-rapat."

"Lain kali jangan tunjukan wajah seolah kau ingin aku pergi dari sini."Ucap Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi...kau memperbolehkanku?"

"Ya, asalkan aku ikut bersamamu."

"Baiklah, ayo."Ucap Ino semangat.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri diatas atap dengan tubuh menggelantung terbalik. Mereka tengah menatap Ibu Ino yang tertidur sambil memeluk foto Ino.

"Apa menariknya melihat orang tidur?"Ino tidak menjawab, ia justru turun dari acara bergelantungannya lalu membuka jendela kamar Ibunya.

"Ino."Ino menatap Gaara yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak tindakan Ino. Ino berjalan mundur. Namun tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Gaara saat melihat ibu Ino membuka mata.

Mereka berdua terlihat tengah menatap pantulan Rembulan didanau yang berada didekat kediaman keluarga Sabaku. Ino terduduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk kakinya, mata _aquamarine_ -nya menatap kosong kearah danau. Sementara Gaara menatap gadisnya itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan apa yang menimpa Hotaru, sebelum hari terakhirnya.

Hotaru selalu nampak murung selama seminggu sebelum hari kematiannya tiba.

Dan Ino juga sama hampir setiap malam, selama empat hari ini Ino selalu murung dan melamun, bahkan kemarin Ino terlihat tidak fokus saat berburu hingga ia hampir diterkam seekor Beruang.

" _Renkarnasi_?"Gaara mendongak saat kata itu terlontar dari bibir pucat Ino. Ino menoleh kearah Gaara. "Apa maksudnya? Benarkah dulu ada gadis bernama Hotaru yang mirip denganku?"Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."Ucap Gaara.

"Katakan, aku mohon."Gaara terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah...,Hotaru...,dia adalah kekasih Kakakku, Kankurou. Dia mati karena dibunuh oleh Ayah,"

"Kenapa?"Mata _aquamarine_ itu membelalak kaget membuat Gaara agak risih dibuatnya.

"Jangan berlebihan,"

"Oh, maaf."Ino mulai menormalkan wajahnya.

"Ayah merasa kehadiran Hotaru akan berdampak buruk pada Kakakku. Ayah takut jika kasih sayang Kakakku untuk Hotaru akan semakin membesar. Jika Kakakku terlalu mencintai Hotaru maka perasaan itu akan berganti menjadi obsesi, dan jika obsesi Kakakku itu tidak tercapai maka Monster dalam tubuh Kakakku akan bangkit. Namun Ayahku salah, justru Monster itu akan hilang seiring dengan hati Kakakku yang semakin diliputi kasih sayang. Ayahku selalu beranggapan jika rasa sakitlah yang akan membuat monster itu hilang, oleh sebab itu ayah selalu mengacuhkan Kakakku. Yang tanpa ayah ketahui semakin membuat rasa benci dalam hati Kakakku membesar. Dan akhirnya malam itu, dihari yang sama dengan jasad Hotaru yang dikubur, Kakakku menyerang kerajaan setengah dari prajurit vampir mati saat mencoba melawan Kakakku yang saat itu dikuasai oleh Monster itu...,namun kami berhasil menenangkannya dan kembali menyegel Monster itu."

"Lalu dimana sekarang Kakakmu itu?"

"Penjara vampire."

"Kenapa dia dipenjara? Bukankah dia masih keluarga Sabaku."

"Ayahku berpikir jika menyegelnya dipenjara vampire, akan bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Pendek sekali pikiran ayahmu."Gumam Ino. Hingga membuat Gaara tergelak.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar."kemudian mereka terdiam, Ino kembali menatap kedepan.

"Apa nasibku akan sama dengan Hotaru?"Gumam ino sambil terus menatap kedepan.

"Tidak akan."

Gaara beranjak dari acara duduknya lalu berjalan kearah Ino. Tapi Gadis itu masih belum menyadarinya. Ino tersentak saat Gaara memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon."Gumam Gaara.

"Ada apa?"

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hotaru...dia juga sangat pendiam diseminggu terakhir sebelum kematiannya. Dan kau sudah empat hari ini sering murung dan melamun. Bahkan kau hampir diserang Beruang. Kumohon berhentilah melamun dan membuatku khawatir."Gumam Gaara. Ino melepas pelukan Gaara lalu berbalik menghadap pria itu, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tirus Gaara.

"Maafkan aku. Karena terlalu larut dengan rasa rindu pada keluargaku, aku jadi mengabaikanmu dan membuatmu khawatir, aku sungguh minta maaf,"Ucap Ino lalu memeluk Gaara. "Aku berjanji tidak akan murung dan melamun lagi."Lanjut Ino membuat senyuman tipis itu terukir.

"Kau sudah tidak khawatir lagi kan?"Tanya Ino yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu."Ucap Ino semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Gaara.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

' _S_ _egel yang menahan penjara Kankurou hancur, dan dia tidak ada didalam selnya._ _Lebih baik kau pulang, dan pastikan Ino aman.'_

Mata Gaara bergerak gelisah.

"Kita harus pulang."Ucap Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini sudah hampir pagi."Ucap Gaara lalu menarik tangan Ino agar berdiri, namun baru saja mereka akan berlari, sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri menghadang mereka.

"Hotaru?"Bayangan hitam itu berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Ino. Gaara dengan sigap menyembunyikan Ino dibalik tubuhnya.

"Gaara? apa yang kau lakukan? Hotaru kekasihku. Kenapa kau menjauhkannya dariku?"Tanya Kankurou pelan namun menakutkan. Bola mata kanannya berwarna biru, sementara bola mata kirinya berwarna hitam.

"Hotaru sudah mati!"

"Gaara, kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu."Desis Ino.

"Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata."Balas Gaara pelan.

"Tidak! Hotaru belum mati, kau jangan sembarangan. Apa kau sengaja berkata seperti itu agar aku percaya? Dan kau bisa mendekatinya?"Tanya Kankurou sinis, matanya memicing menatap Gaara seolah tengah mengulitinya.

"Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk merebut Hotaru darimu, tapi ini kenyataannya, Hotaru sudah mati, dan perempuan yang kau panggil Hotaru ini adalah Ino, **kekasihku**."Ucap Gaara datar.

"Bicaralah lebih lembut, jika kau membalasnya dengan sama keras, maka sulit untuk meyakinkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Biar aku saja."Ino berlari mendekati Kankurou, dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Hotaru, Aku merindukanmu."Gumam Kankurou, dan berniat memeluk Ino, namun Ino mundur hingga membuat Kankurou menyerngit. "Ada apa? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan Hotaru, namaku Ino. Adikmu itu berkata jujur, Hotaru sudah...,mati."Ino memelankan suaranya saat kata terakhir itu terlontar.

"Tidak, ini bohong. Kau Hotaru, aku tahu itu. Apa kau sedang membuat kejutan untukku? Kalau begitu kau berhasil."

"Tidak, kumohon percayalah. Aku Ino, aku hanya mirip saja dengan Hotaru."

Kankurou tertunduk, tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Ino dapat melihat bahu Kankurou yang bergetar.

Sementara Kankurou melihat potongan-potongan memori yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. tubuh Hotaru yang berlumuran darah, Ayahnya yang menatapnya sinis, dan...dan...janin dalam perut Hotaru.

Ino membelalakan matanya saat dua buah sayap tumbuh dipunggung Kankurou, Kankurou mendongak dan mata Ino makin melebar saat dilihatnya mata Kankurou sudah menghitam seluruhnya.

"Akh!"Ino memekik saat seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan melemparnya, yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Gaara.

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sasori tengah menyeringai.

"B _aka_! Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik selain melemparku?!"Ino berteriak kesal dan memberontak dalam gendongan Gaara.

"Cepat bawa Ino, kami akan mengurus Kankurou."kini ibunya yang berucap.

Gaara tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk, lalu ia menghilang dengan cepat.

Setibanya mereka dikamar Ino, Gaara hanya terdiam, entah kenapa ia semakin merasa bahwa Ino akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Gaara, ada apa?"Tanya Ino menyentuh bahu Gaara pelan, Gaara menoleh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Ino erat.

"A-ada apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."Gaara berucap pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kenapa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Entahlah, semua ini membuatku resah."

"Kau berlebihan."Gumam Ino, tangannya mengelus punggung pria jangkung yang tengah memeluknya kini, guna menenangkannya.

"Kau janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"Gaara melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Ino. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh harap.

"Ya, aku janji."Setelah itu Gaara membungkam bibir Ino dengan bibirnya, mereka berciuman dibawah terpaan sinar bulan.

Gaara menggerak-gerakan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, bibirnya masih setia mencium bibir Ino, tangan kanannya menekan kepala Ino untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka terhenti saat Ino mendorong tubuh Gaara, hingga membuat pria itu mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mengerikan saat menciumku, seolah-olah akan memakan bibirku."Ucap Ino jengkel.

"Salahkan bibirmu yang manis itu."Ucap Gaara mengelus bibir tipis Ino yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka, saat ia akan mencium Ino lagi, Ino langsung menghindar.

"S _hit_."Umpat Gaara kesal. Namun Ino hanya acuh lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"aku haus."Ucap Ino.

"Ikut."

"Hmmm."

Ino melirik Gaara dengan ekor matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal, ia sengaja membanting gelas yang tadinya berisi susu itu, dengan keras.

"Astaga, Gaara. berhentilah menatapku seperti itu kau benar-benar menggangguku."Kesal Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kekasihku, apa itu salah?"Ucap Gaara santai

"Tidak salah memang. Tapi kau tidak harus menatapku seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Aku harus menatapmu bagaimana?"

"Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu sering menatapku, kau bisa menatap hal lainkan selain aku?"

"Tidak bisa, sedetik saja aku tidak melihatmu, ada rasa rindu disini."Ucap Gaara menunjuk dadanya.

"Yang benar saja? melankolis sekali."

"...,mulai besok dan dua hari kedepan aku akan berada di Rumania, untuk membahas sesuatu dengan para petinggi vampir lain, dan aku akan pergi dengan ayah dan Sasori-nii. Jadi aku ingin melihatmu selama semalaman ini."

"Oh..."

"Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Takut kenapa? Disini ada Hanabi, Matsuri, Ibumu Nenekmu, Kakekmu dan semua penjaga _Mansion_ keluarga Sabaku. Apa yang harus aku takutkan?"

"Apa kau tidak takut akan merindukanku?"Tanya Gaara.

"Untuk masalah itu, aku tidak pernah takut."Jawab Ino santai, hingga membuat Gaara mendecih.

"Jika kau akan berangkat besok, kenapa kau belum siap-siap?"Tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Gaara.

"Aku tidak harus siap-siap, karena di Kastil Transylvania sudah disediakan pakaian untuk Keluarga Kerajaan."Jawab Gaara pelan, sambil menatap wajah Ino, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut panjang Ino. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."Gumam Gaara.

"Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan. omong-omong apa yang akan dilakukan keluargamu pada Kakakmu itu?"Tanya Ino yang berhasil membuat wajah Gaara berubah menjadi ketus.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?"

"Kaukan adiknya."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Adik macam apa kau ini? kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pada Hanabi saja."Ucap Ino saat melihat Hanabi masuk kedapur. Ia berlari Meninggalkan Gaara yang sekarang tengah terbakar api cemburu.

"Hanabi- _chan_!"panggil Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Tanya Hanabi.

"Kankurou. bagaimana keadaannya?"Hanabi tersentak, lalu mata Lavender itu menoleh kearah Gaara, yang kini tengah memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Kakakku itu?"

"Em...entahlah, ada rasa khawatir yang menghinggapiku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa."

 _Apa mungkin separuh ingatan Hotaru masih ada dalam dirinya?_

"Kakakku baik-baik saja, sekarang ayah sedang mencoba menenangkannya, dan juga memperkuat _S_ _egel_ Monster itu."Jawab Hanabi, Hanabi semakin menyerngit saat melihat Ino menghela nafas lega.

" _Y_ _okatta_ , rasanya aku begitu lega mendengarnya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekamarku."Ucap Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang kini berdiri mematung.

"Aku harap kau tidak berubah, Ino. aku tidak ingin Kakakku menjadi pria dingin dan arogan lagi."Gumam Hanabi. Saat melihat Gaara berbincang kecil dengan Ino dianak tangga pertama.

"Aku harus menemui ayahku, aku tidak akan lama."Ucap Gaara lalu pergi.

"Ya."Ino berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu disebuah Gua ditengah hutan, nampak seorang pria berjubah berjalan memasuki Gua itu. Gua itu besar, gelap, dan lembab. Banyak Hewan menjijikan yang menempel di dinding Gua, namun itu tidak menghentikan langkah kaki orang itu. Pria itu berhenti didepan sebuah Batu besar dengan begitu banyak Tulisan, tangan besarnya merogoh sesuatu dari Kantong Celananya, sebuah Batu berbentuk bulat sempurna seperti Koin namun lebih besar, di Batu tersebut terdapat potongan huruf Kanji. Ia meletakan Batu itu tepat di tengah-tengah, dimana sudah terdapat lubang disana. Setelah terpasang Batu besar itu bergeser memperlihatkan sebuah lorong yang dindingnya dipenuhi Obor. Seorang pria aneh dengan mata layaknya Ular dan berambut hitam panjang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sasuke, ada keperluan apa kau datang ketempatku?"Tanya pria itu menyeringai.

"Aku ingin ramuan itu."Pria itu menatap Sasuke kaget, namun tak lama seringai kembali muncul dibibirnya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Rupanya sang Pangeran Kegelapan menyerah mendapatkan hati sang Putri dengan cara baik? Menyedihkan."

"Berikan padaku, Orochimaru."Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa kau sulit diajak bercanda."Desis pria bernama Orochimaru tersebut. Sambil berjalan menuju jejeran rak berisi botol dengan cairan warna warni, tangan seputih salju itu meraih botol berisi cairan berwarna merah, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Bagus, ini untukmu."Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan sekantong penuh emas.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ , apakah ini aman? Dia adalah pangeran kegelapan, jika terjadi sesuatu, kita yang akan kena."Seru seorang pria berkacamata dibelakang tubuh Orochimaru.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin melihat kehancurannya sebelum aku mati."Ucap Orochimaru menyeringai jahat. Pria berkacamata itu─Kabuto─ikut menyeringai.

' _A_ _nda benar-benar keji,_ _O_ _rochimaru-sama'_

Sasuke kini sudah ada di danau. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap datar kearah pantulan bulan. botol berisi cairan merah itu ada dalam genggamannya.

' _K_ _au akan jadi milikku, Ino.'_

Setelah itu Sasuke meminum cairan itu. dan tak lama tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur.

Ino membuka mata dan yang ia dapati adalah Gaara ─yang sebenarnya Sasuke─ tengah memeluk dirinya. Namun seketika wajahnya menunduk, pasalnya Sasuke menatap lekat kearahnya.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu, Gaara."Desis Ino.

' _A_ _khirnya aku mendapatkanmu.'_

"Aku berhasil."Ino mendongak dan menatap Sasuke aneh.

"apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada."Gumam Sasuke dan kembali menatap Ino lekat, seolah Ino adalah benda rapuh yang akan pecah jika tidak dilihatnya. Mata ─yang harusnya _onyx_ itu─ _turqoise_ nya menatap bibir Ino dengan tatapan kelaparan.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara bibir lelaki itu sudah menempel dibibir mungil Ino. Sasuke melumatnya kasar, benar-benar seperti orang kelaparan. Sasuke menjilat, melumat, dan menghisap bibir Ino tanpa ampun.

' _T_ _ubuh vampir busuk ini benar-benar berguna. Aku bisa mencumbu bibir Ino selama yang aku inginkan.'_

"G-g-gaara, ak-aku sulit berna─mmpphhttt─ash."Ino mencoba mendorong tubuh besar Sasuke ─yang dimatanya adalah Gaara─ yang sudah berpindah posisi menjadi menindihnya.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Ino yang kini terengah dibawahnya, bibir gadis itu bengkak akibat aktifitas mereka.

' _D_ _ia seperti bukan Gaara, Gaara tidak pernah kasar_ _jika menciumku_ _.'_

"A-apa kau tidak berangkat?"Tanya Ino setelah bisa menormalkan deru nafasnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali. "Jangan bilang kau lupa, bukankah kau yang mengatakan semalam kalau kau harus pergi ke Rumania untuk membahas hal penting dengan para petinggi vampir. Ayahmu dan Sas─,"

Tok...tok...tok.

"Itu pasti Sasori- _nii_."Gumam Ino. Lalu mendorong Sasuke yang dalam keadaan tidak siap, hingga membuatnya terlentang disampingnya, lalu Ino bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbaring dengan seringai.

' _Bagus sekali.'_

"Sas─, Sabaku- _sama_."Kaget Ino.

"Gaara, ayo berangkat."Desis Rasa tanpa perduli pada Ino yang ada dihadapannya, lalu dengan segera pergi.

"Hm."Sasuke pun berajak dari acara tidurnya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu, mengecup bibir ino, lalu pergi mengikuti langkah Rasa.

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya_

Sasuke─Gaara─membuka matanya, ia mengerjap untuk beberapa saat, tangannya meraba-raba samping tubuhnya, kosong.

' _Dimana Ino?'_

Matanyapun ia paksakan untuk terbuka. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, kosong. Namun jelas sekali kini Gaara tengah bingung.

' _Danau? Aku tidak merasa semalam aku tidur di danau.'_

Gaara bangun lalu berjalan kearah danau, ia berniat membasuh mukanya, namun ia justru dibuat semakin kaget dengan bayangan yang terpantul di air.

"Kenapa wajahku berubah menjadi wajah Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."Gumam Gaara bingung. Gaara sudah berniat pergi dari danau itu menuju _Mansion_ Sabaku, namun baru selangkah kakinya menginjak sebuah botol. Gaara meraih botol kaca itu lalu mengendusnya.

"Ramuan? Aku harus memberitahu Nenek Chiyo."

Gaara berlari dengan cepat menuju mansion Sabaku, setibanya digerbang Gaara langsung dihadang oleh penjaga.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa melihat dan menembus penghalang yang sudah mengelilingi _Mansion_ ini."

' _Jika aku katakan siapa aku sebenarnya, itu akan percuma.'_

"Aku vampir pembuat racun, aku ingin mengantar racun yang dipesan Nenek Chiyo."Jelas Gaara datar. kedua penjaga itu saling bertatapan. Lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Ikut kami."Gaara berjalan diantara kedua penjaga itu, lalu penjaga itu menyuruh Gaara menunggu diruang tamu.

' _Ino.'_ Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat akan Ino. Dan dengan cepat ia berlari dari ruang tamu menuju lantai dua dimana letak kamarnya berada.

Setibanya diatas ia langsung memutar knop pintu, pintu itu sukses terbuka. Namun tangan Gaara berhenti bergerak, saat mata _onyx_ nya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Ino, gadisnya kini tengah berciuman dengan pria yang menyerupai dirinya. Tangan kirinya mengepal keras, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

' _Dugaanku benar, dia merencanakan sesuatu.'_

Gaara menutup pintu putih itu lalu mulai berjalan pergi. Saat sudah hampir mencapai anak tangga, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Disini kau rupanya, Nenek Chiyo sudah menunggu diruangannya."Gaara mengangguk mendengar ucapan penjaga tersebut. Gaara mengikuti penjaga tersebut, saat mereka berbelok kelorong kanan yang berdekatan dengan tangga, saat itulah ayah Gaara berjalan dari arah tangga menuju kamar Gaara.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai didepan pintu ruangan Nenek Chiyo. Salah seorang penjaga mengetuk pintu.

"Suruh dia masuk!"Para penjaga itupun mempersilahkan Gaara masuk. Gaara pun masuk, dan penjaga itu kembali menutup pintu.

"Nenek, buatkan aku penawar ramuan ini."Ucap Gaara _to the point_.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ini aku, Gaara."

"Gaara? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Nenek Chiyo bingung.

"Ada seseorang yang meminum ramuan penukar jiwa, dan aku butuh penawarnya."

"Tidak ada penawarnya."Ucap nenek chiyo.

"Tidak mungkin, lalu kenapa ramuan ini ada sementara penawarnya tidak ada."

"..."

"Pasti ada cara untuk lepas dari ramuan ini, kan?"

"Ya, kau dan orang yang meminum ramuan itu harus mati."

"Mati?"

 **Tbc**

 **Wah kayanya ga jadi mau end, soalnya kalo end ceritanya ngegantung. Ya, kan?**

 **Buat yang sudah membaca terimakasih, sampai bertemu dichapter berikutnya.**

Vampire kingdom


	6. Chapter 6

22

" _ **Pasti ada cara untuk lepas dari ramuan ini, kan?"**_

" _ **Ya, kau dan orang yang meminum ramuan itu harus mati."**_

" _ **Mati?"**_

 **Pairing: Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku no Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, Naruto.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo. Alur ngebut.**

 **Yo-minna, lama tak berjumpa/boong. Terserahlah. Oh iya gak terasa, ff vampire kingdom udah nyampe chap akhir, makasih ya atas saran dan kritik kalian, terutama sagi-san, dan de-chan. Dan makasih udah sabar buat nunggu fict ini. sekali lagi terimakasih *bungkuk hormat* tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, selamat membaca. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Mati?"

"Bercanda, tentu saja penawarnya ada, dan tidak ada yang akan mati. Ramuan itu memang berbahaya, tapi berbahaya bagi korbannya, pelakunya sih akan tetap baik-baik saja."ucap nenek Chiyo dengan memberi tanda V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Hingga membuat Gaara _sweatdrop_.

"Nenek, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. sekarang buatkan aku penawarnya."ucap Gaara serius.

"Tapi nenek tidak bisa membuatnya, yang bisa membuat penawar itu adalah _rival_ nenek, Tsunade. Dan perjalanan dari sini menuju tempat tinggalnya adalah sehari-semalam. Nenek akan kesana, kuharap kau bisa bersabar."ucap nenek Chiyo sambil berjalan menuju lemari yang berada dipojok kanan ruangan, lalu meraih tas berwarna coklat. "Tapi apa alasan sipeminum ramuan itu dengan menukarkan jiwanya?"tanya nenek Chiyo sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dia menginginkan Ino."ucap Gaara singkat.

"Hanya karena itu?"tanya nenek Chiyo bingung tangannya yang berniat memutar knop pintu terhenti. "Aku tidak yakin, sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi menyusul ayah dan kakakmu, yakinkan mereka jika kau adalah Gaara, aku yakin sipeminum ramuan itu juga merencanakan hal lain, selain ingin mendapatkan Ino."ucap nenek Chiyo serius. Gaara terdiam..,

' _Benar juga, pertemuan vampir ini untuk membahas masalah kutukan itu, jika Sasuke tahu hal itu, ia akan memanfaatkannya untuk mengadu domba klanku dan para petinggi vampir.'_

"Baiklah, nenek pergi dulu. Semoga kau berhasil."ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Hmm..., nenek juga, berhati-hatilah."ucap Gaara pelan. Setelah kepergian nenek Chiyo Gaara segera berlari keluar saat dilihatnya ayah dan kakaknya, berlari keluar dari mansion.

Sementara itu.

' _Ini benar-benar bagus, dengan begini aku bisa mengadu domba kaum vampir.'_

Tanpa Rasa dan Sasori ketahui Sasuke kini tengah menyeringai kejam.

Rasa, Sasori, dan Sasuke sudah berada diperbatasan antara wilayah keluarga Sabaku, dan pinggiran kota Hokkaido, namun Gaara yang kini ada dalam tubuh Sasuke datang, menghadang mereka bertiga. Ditangannya kini nampak sebilah pedang. Ketiga orang itu dengan sigap menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Kau, apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Sasori. Namun Gaara mengabaikannya dan terus menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang kini dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan pernah tersenyum dengan tubuh yang bukan milikmu."desis Gaara. Sasori dan Rasa menatap Gaara dan Sasuke bingung. "Aku akan membunuhmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan Ino bersamamu, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengadu domba kaum vampir."desis Gaara makin tajam, mata _onyx_ nya menatap sosok berambut merah bata itu datar.

"Kau mabuk."bukannya cemas, Sasuke justru mencoba mengajak Gaara bercanda.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau nampak perduli pada kaum vampir. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya Sasori.

"Aku Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara."ucap Gaara pelan namun tajam. Sasori dan Rasa refleks melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, akulah Sabaku no Gaara."ucap Sasuke.

"Cukup, katakan ada apa sebenarnya?"desis Rasa tajam tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi aura gelap.

"Pemilik tubuh asli ini, telah meminum ramuan penukar jiwa, dia berniat mendapatkan Ino dengan menyamar menjadi diriku, dan bukan hanya itu, dia juga berniat mengadu domba kaum vampir."ucap Gaara tajam, Sasori dan Rasa terdiam.

"Aku bilang berhenti mengada-ngada."ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Gaara dan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat dileher Gaara. Rasa dan Sasori sudah berniat menyerang, namun suara Sasuke membuat kaki mereka terasa berat.

"Sekali saja kalian melangkah, maka nyawa orang ini akan hilang."desis Sasuke tajam.

Tanpa keempat orang itu ketahui, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang kini tengah menatap ketakutan kearah mereka.

" _Nii-san_...,"

' _Aku harus berani.'_ Hanabi menarik nafas sejenak lalu mengangkat busur yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, lalu mengarahkannya kearah tubuh Gaara. Sekelebat ingatannya saat bertemu dengan werewolf berambut kuning jabrik melintas diotaknya.

 _Flashback..._

"Hei, kau. Kau vampir dari keluarga Sabaku kan?"ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Hanabi. Hanabi berbalik dan sudah siap mengarahkan busurnya. "Wow, wow, wow. Tenanglah. Aku tidak berniat jahat."

Namun Hanabi tak kunjung menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kau kenal Ino kan?"Tanya pemuda itu.

"..."Hanabi tetap diam dan masih memasang gerakan waspada. Naruto menggaruk rambutnya bingung,

"Kau ini tidak bisa bicara ya? hm.., begini saja, aku akan kenalkan diriku, lalu aku akan katakan alasan aku menemuimu."ucapnya, lalu menarik nafas sejenak. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 20 tahun, aku adalah werewolf baru, dan aku adalah seorang cenayang,"

"Cenayang?"Tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Yup, aku bisa melihat masa depan. Dan aku melihat temanku, Sasuke. Berniat meminum ramuan penukar jiwa, ia akan menukar jiwanya dengan jiwa kakakmu, dia melakukannya karena ingin mendapatkan Ino, dan aku ingin kau menghentikannya."ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang menghentikannya?"

"Sudah coba aku lakukan, tapi aku terlambat, aku berada jauh dengan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi aku bukanlah werewolf tercepat dan aku sendirian, aku juga masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan _telepathy_ ku karena aku masih tergolong muda."jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?"Tanya Hanabi, Naruto mendengus.

"Kau tipe penghilang bau dan jejak sama seperti Ino, sementara aku bukan. Jadi sangat sulit jika aku ingin mendekatinya."

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ini adalah ramuan penawarnya,"ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna biru.

"darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku adalah cucu dari Tsunade."ucap Naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Si peracik segala penawar itu?"Tanya Hanabi, yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Serahkan anak panahmu."ucap Naruto.

"untuk apa?"Tanya Hanabi ketus.

"Serahkan saja."ucap Naruto, Hanabi menatap Naruto curiga, dan dengan ragu- ragu menyerahkan anak panahnya.

Naruto mengambil anak panah itu lalu menuangkan ramuannya keujung anak panahnya, setelah itu menyerahkannya lagi kepada Hanabi.

"Pastikan anak panah ini menancap ditubuh Gaara yang sebenarnya Sasuke, tapi pastikan jangan sampai menancap kejantungnya, jika sampai menancap kejantungnya maka kakakmu akan mati, sebaliknya Sasuke akan kembali ketubuhnya dengan tanpa kekurangan apapun."ucap Naruto.

"Aku kira ramuan harus diminum."tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Itu secara halusnya, namun disituasi darurat seperti ini hal apapun harus dilakukan demi memasukan ramuan ini kedalam tubuhnya."

"Bukankah yang harus meminum penawarnya adalah korbannya?"

"Dalam kasus ini berbeda, yang bisa meminum penawarnya adalah orang yang meminum ramuannya. Karena itu ramuan itu adalah ramuan terlarang, karena dapat membunuh orang yang jadi sasarannya. Dan Sasuke tidak mungkin dengan suka rela meminumnya."

"Begitu... Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."Hanabi berucap datar, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Cih, vampir sombong, mengucapkan terimakasih saja tidak, huh. Tapi jika diperhatikan..., dia manis juga."Naruto mengeleng mengingat ucapannya barusan. Lalu ia pun pergi.

.

.

.

Ino sedang merebahkan diri diatas ranjangnya, ia berpikir mengapa Gaara nampak aneh setelah bangun tidur, apa ini efek karena dia tidur? Vampir kan tidak tidur.

 _Alasan konyol._

TOK TOK.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pintu.

 _Siapa ya?_

Ino akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ino tertegun saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hashirama- _sama_? A-ada keperluan apa?"Ino bertanya dengan cemas, pasalnya ia belum pernah berada dekat dengan ketua klan Sabaku yang tertua ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?"tanya Hashirama ramah.

"T-tentu saja, silahkan."Ino menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang agar Hashirama dapat masuk.

"Nampaknya kau sangat nyaman dan menyukai cucuku itu."ucap Hashirama, mendengar itu membuat kedua pipi Ino merona.

"B-begitulah, dia orang yang menyenangkan walau selalu berwajah dingin."ucap Ino dengan menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku harap kau memaklumi sikap dinginnya, sifat itu ia dapat dari ayahnya. Tapi dia orang yang baik."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Sejujurnya, aku kemari bukan untuk membahas hal itu, tapi..."Hashirama menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menoleh kearah Ino. Perasaan Ino mulai tidak enak saat dilihatnya tatapan bersalah dari Hashirama. "Ino..., kumohon..., menikahlah dengan Kankurou."

DEG!

"A...pa?"

"Aku tau kau merasa bingung tentang hal ini, tapi. Dengan peranmu sebagai istrinya, dan memberikan kasih sayang yang gagal didapatkan Kankurou, akan mengurangi kemungkinan monster itu bangkit. Dengan kau yang selalu memberi kasih sayang aku yakin monster itu akan hilang."

"Tapi kenapa harus menikah? Tidak adakah cara lain? Misalnya dengan posisiku sebagai adik ipar?"Tanya Ino.

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah, kisah masa lalu klan Sabaku. Dan kau bisa menjawab untuk menerima atau menolak setelah kau mendengar kisah ini."

"Saat itu malam bulan purnama, kau pasti tau kan makna bulan itu bagi kaum werewolf?"Hashirama menatap Ino sendu.

"Ya, malam dimana para werewolf bisa berubah wujud dengan sempurna, dan juga malam sakral dimana mereka melakukan ritual..., ah aku agak lupa. Ayahku menceritakannya saat aku berusia sembilan tahun."Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan tepat saat bulan purnama itu Rasa dan aku pergi untuk berburu. Saat itu aku masih menjabat sebagai raja, dan pemimpin klan Sabaku. Saat itu adalah satu hari sebelum kelahiran Kankurou. Dan hari dimana Rasa sudah mencapai batasnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak meminum darah manusia. Aku masih mengingat jelas wajah kelaparannya itu, begitu buas dan liar. Dan saat berada diperbatasan wilayah para werewolf, kami bertemu seorang wanita. Dia sangat cantik, memiliki mata sewarna bunga _violet_ dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah. namun rasa kagumku berganti dengan kepanikan, aku melihat Rasa menyerang wanita itu dan menghisap darahnya dengan membabi buta. Aku berhasil menghentikannya dengan mengurungnya memakai kekuatan kayuku. Setelah itu aku berlari untuk memastikan keadaan wanita itu baik-baik saja, namun aku salah, wanita itu sekarat, dengan leher terkoyak, memperlihatkan daging berwarna kemerahan yang berlumur darah,"Ino menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"namun wanita itu masih sadar, walau dengan wajah pucat, dia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup, walau kenyataanya aku juga mayat hidup. Wanita itu menatap tajam kearahku, lalu beralih kearah Rasa, jari telunjuknya mengarah kearah Rasa, dan dia berkata

"K-kau! aku akan mengutukmu, hah hah..., anakmu yang lahir besok, khah..., a-akan terlahir dengan membawa kegelapan, hah..., d-dia akan menjadi penghancur bagi kaum kalian! d-dan kutukan itu tidak akan kubiarkan terlepas, k-k-kecuali kau meminta maaf pada kaumku c-camkan itu."

setelah berucap wanita itu menutup matanya dan tubuhnya menghilang dan berganti menjadi butiran-butiran pasir. Dan tepat setelah itu sebuah anak panah mengarah kearahku, dan mengenai bahuku, tapi aku tidak mati ataupun merasa sakit, karena aku memang sudah mati. Aku mendongak dan mataku tepat bertemu dengan mata biru _shapire_ , mata itu menampakan keterkejutan, kesedihan sekaligus kemarahan.

"Kau telah membunuh Kushina, tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup!"

Dia berteriak dengan lantang kearahku dan Rasa. Lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat, bahkan aku tidak dapat membaca gerakannya, yang aku ingat adalah dia yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang punggung Rasa dengan menodongkan sebuah belati, kurungan dari kayu milikku sudah hancur dibuatnya. Saat dia sudah hampir menusukan belati itu, aku dengan cepat berucap.

"Aku mewakili anakku untuk meminta maaf padamu, ini semua murni ketidak sengajaan, kumohon maafkan anakku."

"Apa dengan kata maaf bisa menghidupkan kembali Kushina?! Kalian kaum vampir selalu bertindak sesuka hati kalian tanpa memikirkan makhluk lain. Kalian tidak pantas berada didunia ini."

"Kumohon maafkan aku."

aku bersujud dikakinya, dan meminta maaf padanya dengan segenap hatiku. Melihat wajah pria itu yang masih nampak datar.

"Seumur hidup aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian, tapi aku tidak akan membunuh kalian."

"Terimakasih."

"Jangan senang dulu, hidup kalian belum sepenuhnya bebas, karena kalian masih menanggung kutukan yang dilontarkan Kushina."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu dia menghilang. Keesokannya Karura melahirkan, awalnya kami berpikir bahwa kutukan yang dilontarkan wanita itu hanya omong kosong, karena Kankurou terlahir layaknya vampir kecil yang normal, hingga dua bulan berlalu, Kankurou sudah tumbuh layaknya anak manusia berusia sepuluh tahun. Keanehan mulai terjadi, setiap pagi kami selalu menemukan banyak pelayan dan penjaga mansion yang tewas mengenaskan dengan bagian tubuh yang benar-benar sudah hancur lebur. Dan kejadian itu terjadi selama tiga bulan, kami sudah mencoba menyelidiki, namun kami tidak menemukan titik terang, mansion sudah dijaga dengan ketat, namun entah bagaimana kematian para pelayan dan penjaga tetap terjadi, seperti ada predator yang tengah mengintai kami. Dan tepat dibulan kelima kami menemukan pelakunya, kami menemukan Kankurou dengan tubuh setengah monster hampir menyerang Hanabi. Aku dengan cepat mengurungnya dengan kekuatan kayu milikku. Dan dibantu dengan Yashamaru yang mencoba menahannya dengan memakai segel pelemah. Seperti yang Gaara pakai untuk melemahkanmu."

"Gaara apa? Dia menyegelku?!"tanya Ino kaget.

"Itu hanya segel yang membuat semua saraf tubuh terasa terbakar dan mati Rasa, dan mungkin sampai pingsan."ucap Hashirama.

"Apa?! Jadi kejadian malam itu karena segel yang dibuat Gaara? Dimana segel itu? Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?"Ino dengan panik mencari letak segel itu.

"Ada di bahumu, segel itu akan lepas jika Gaara yang menginginkannya."ucap Hashirama.

"Huh, _kuso_!"Ino mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahi Gaara dalam hatinya. Hashirama yang bisa mendengar isi hati Ino hanya mampu tersenyum geli. "Eh, apa hubungan cerita ini dengan ku yang harus menikahi Kankurou?"Ino bertanya dengan menelengkan wajahnya.

"Begini, setelah Kankurou berhasil dilemahkan, kami membawanya kepenjaga buku mantra dan kutukan yang berada di Kyoto. Penjaga buku itu bernama Kaguya. Dia mengatakan jika Kankurou mendapat kutukan, dan kutukan itu akan hilang jika Kankurou mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tulus dari seseorang. Sekurang-kurangnya ada lima orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dan mengharapkan kehadirannya. Namun kasih sayang sesungguhnya, bukan karena terpaksa, hanya Karura, aku Sasori dan Hotaru yang menyayangi Kankurou dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan."

"bukankah yang lainnya juga menyayangi Kankurou?"

"Mereka ingin mencoba menyayangi Kankurou, namun pikiran mereka selalu berputar pada kejadian dimana Kankurou hampir membunuh Hanabi. Itu membuat mereka sulit untuk menyayangi Kankurou, mereka menatap Kankurou, namun yang mereka lihat bukan Kankurou melainkan monster itu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah ada disini untuk melengkapi syarat agar monster itu pergi dari diri Kankurou, aku tau kau orang yang penyayang dan tidak pernah melihat orang dari luarnya."

"Tapi kenapa harus menikah?"

"Itu karena kau tidak boleh membuatnya kecewa, membuat pergi monster itu tidak bisa dalam waktu satu hari, namun sangat lama. Coba kau bayangkan jika Kankurou melihatmu bersama Gaara, sementara sampai sekarang dia masih menganggapmu sebagai Hotaru, dia akan kecewa, dan lepas kendali. Dan semua akan hancur. Kumohon Ino, bantulah aku, aku tidak bisa melihat kaumku terus dipenuhi ketakutan akan monster yang berada dalam diri Kankurou, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa lepas."Hashirama menatap Ino penuh harap. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku, aku butuh waktu."Ino berpaling membelakangi Hashirama. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri."Ino berucap pelan, suaranya bergetar. Hashirama hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku."Hashirama berucap dengan penuh penyesalan lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat Sasuke dan Gaara, terjadi ketegangan, Gaara dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan sebilah pedang dimasing masing tangan mereka.

"Majulah pecundang."Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, sementara Gaara tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Orang yang meminum ramuan demi mendapatkan wanita, itulah yang disebut pecundang."Gaara berucap dengan nada datar namun berhasil menyinggung Sasuke.

"Sialan kau."Sasuke bersiap menyerang Gaara, namun sebuah anak panah lebih dulu menancap dikakinya. Dan tak lama Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"Sasori menatap bingung kejadian itu. tiba-tiba Hanabi turun dari pohon dan berjalan kearah Sasuke dan menarik anak panahnya. "Hanabi- _chan_?"Sasori bergumam pelan.

"Aku berhasil."Hanabi tersenyum samar, lalu berjalan kearah Rasa dan Sasori. Lalu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

"Hey kau."Hanabi, Rasa, dan Sasori menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Naruto..."Naruto tersenyum lima jari saat sudah berada didepan Hanabi.

"Terima kasih, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Baiklah sebaiknya aku bawa Sasuke sekarang, sebelum dia bangun."Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi, dan dengan segera berlari kearah tubuh Sasuke. Lalu mengangkat dan membawanya pergi. "Aku akan selalu mengenang jasamu, gadis manis."Naruto berteriak lantang kearah Hanabi.

"Sasori, kita bawa Gaara ke Rumania, jika kita membawa Gaara ke mansion, mereka semua akan cemas. Jadi kita akan membawanya. Hanabi, rahasiakan masalah ini dari orang-orang yang berada di mansion."

"Ng? Oh, baiklah, aku mengerti."ucap Hanabi, dan setelah itu Rasa dan Sasori pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Matahari sebentar lagi terbit."usai bergumam Hanabi segera melompat kedahan pohon.

 _'Aku akan selalu mengenang jasamu, gadis manis.'_

Senyum manis terkembang dibibir Hanabi saat mengingat ucapan Naruto itu.

"Gadis manis, ya?"

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit sekitar empat belas menit yang lalu, namun Ino masih setia duduk diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya, wajahnya ia benamkan disela-sela lututnya, ia menangis. sementara didepannya Matsuri duduk sambil menatapnya iba.

"Ino- _chan_ , tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"baik-baik saja? keadaan mungkin akan baik-baik saja sekarang. tapi tidak dengan Gaara, setelah ia tahu ini semua."Gumam Ino. Matsuri hanya dapat terdiam, otaknya ikut buntu memikirkan cara agar rencana pernikahan Kankurou dan Ino dibatalkan.

Cklek

Matsuri menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ibu."Matsuri menatap ibunya heran.

"Ino, bersiap-siaplah, kita akan menemui ayah dan ibumu."ucap Karura pelan.

"untuk apa?"Ino bertanya dengan kepala didongakkan, untuk menatap wajah Karura.

"Kita akan meminta persetujuan ayah dan ibumu."ucap Karura. Hati Ino semakin terasa perih mendengarnya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, seandainya ada cara untuk membuat monster itu pergi tanpa mengorbankan perasaanmu, maka aku akan lakukan itu."ucap Karura.

"Sudahlah, Karura- _sama_ , penyesalan sudah tidak berguna lagi. Ini semua sudah berakhir."Ino bergumam penuh keputus asaan. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi."Ino beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Matsuri dan Karura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tepat setelah kepergian Ino, Hashirama dan Karura. Hanabi sampai di mansion. Dahinya menyerngit saat tidak merasakan bau Ino.

"Kemana Ino, bahkan bau ibu dan kakek juga tidak terdeteksi olehku."Hanabi dengan segera berlari kekamar Matsuri saat merasakan baunya.

"Matsuri!"Hanabi berteriak memanggil Matsuri saat dilihatnya saudara kembar tak serupanya itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hanabi- _chan_ , kau darimana saja?"Matsuri bertanya dengan cemas.

"Itu, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong Ino, ibu dan kakek kemana?"Mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Matsuri menunduk sedih. "A-ada apa?"

"Mereka pergi kerumah Ino- _chan_ , untuk meminta persetujuan kedua orang tua Ino- _chan_."

"persetujuan apa?"

"Kakek ingin menikahkan Ino dengan..., Kankurou- _nii_."ucap Matsuri matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa? K-kenapa?"Hanabi _shock_ bukan main.

"I-ini perintah ayah. kepergian ayah, Sasori- _nii_ , dan Gaara- _nii_ ke Rumania, bukan semata-mata ingin membahas tentang kutukan itu saja, melainkan juga menjauhkan dari kemungkinan Gaara- _nii_ akan memberontak, dan menghancurkan rencana ayah."

' _Jika kita membawa Gaara ke mansion, mereka semua akan cemas'_

"Cih, jadi ayah berbohong."Kedua tangan Hanabi mengepal. Hanabi segera berlari meninggalkan Matsuri.

"Hanabi- _chan_ , kau mau kemana?!"

"Menghentikan mimpi buruk ini."

' _Matsuri, jangan sampai Hanabi mengetahui hal ini.'_

"Oh tidak, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"Matsuri memukul kepalanya mengingat kebodohannya. "Hanabi- _chan_ , tunggu!"

"Penjaga, hentikan Hanabi."perintah Matsuri dengan kekuatan _telepaty_ nya. Dan dengan cepat penjaga yang bertugas didepan, menutup pintu dan gerbang mansion.

Dan beberapa penjaga langsung menangkap Hanabi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, lepaskan aku! Lepas! Hei, kalian tuli ya?! aku bilang lepaskan aku."

"Maafkan kami Hanabi- _sama_ , tapi ini perintah Matsuri- _sama_ yang sudah diberi wewenang selama Karura- _sama_ , Ino- _sama_ , dan Hashirama- _sama_ pergi, untuk menjaga mansion ini."

"Matsuri?"

"Benar."

"Hanabi- _chan_ , aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi ini tanggung jawabku."

"Apa kau senang jika melihat Gaara bersikap dingin? apa kau tidak rindu sosok Gaara yang hangat seperti dulu? Apa kau suka melihatnya terpuruk? Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"Hanabi berteriak marah kearah Matsuri.

"Aku juga menginginkan kebahagiaan Gaara- _nii_ , tapi tolonglah Hanabi- _chan_ , mengertilah hanya dengan cara ini klan kita bebas dari kutukan itu. kita tidak bisa egois, monster dalam tubuh Kankurou- _nii_ sangat berbahaya bagi kaum kita, cobalah untuk memahaminya."ucapan Matsuri berhasil membuat Hanabi terdiam seribu bahasa.

"lepaskan aku."Hanabi mendesis tajam.

"Tapi─"

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri dikamarku."Hanabi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lepaskan dia."ucap Matsuri, Hanabi menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan kecewa. lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

Ino berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, bersiap mengetuk pintu. dibelakangnya berdiri kakek dan ibu Gaara.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampakan wajah lelah ibunya, mata ibunya sembab dan merah.

"I-ino?"ibunya bergumam dan berjalan pelan kearah Ino. Setelah ibunya berdiri tepat dihadapannya, tangan ibunya mengelus wajahnya pelan.

"I-ino, ini kau? Kau masih hidup? Oh ya tuhan, ibu hampir putus asa mencarimu."Ibu Ino dengan cepat memeluk Ino.

"Ibu ada ap─Ino?"ayah Ino seketika terhenti, lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk anak perempuannya itu.

"Ayah, ibu. aku merindukan kalian."gumam Ino.

"Kami lebih merindukanmu, sayang."Inoichi berucap dengan suara bergetar.

"Ekhm."Kakek Gaara berdehem untuk menyadarkan keluarga yang tengah berpelukan ini.

"K-kau Sabaku no Hashirama? Raja vampire kelima itu?"Tanya ayah Ino terkejut.

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya ayah Ino dingin.

"Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu, jika diizinkan bolehkah kami masuk?"Tanya Hashiram mencoba ramah.

"Silahkan."ucap Inoichi datar. "Maafkan kami, kami tidak memiliki darah untuk kami hidangkan padamu."

"Itu tidak masalah. Kedatangan kami kesini adalah memintamu menjadi wali Ino dipernikahannya."

"Wali pernikahan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ino akan menikah dengan cucuku."jawab Hashirama pelan.

Inoichi menoleh kaget kearah Ino yang kini tengah tertunduk.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Setelah kalian menculik dan merubah Ino menjadi penghisap darah seperti kalian, kalian tetap menyekap Ino dan membuatku harus membatalkan penyerangan. sekarang kalian ingin menikahkan anakku dengan keluarga kalian? Jangan harap aku akan menyetujuinya, aku tidak akan pernah mau berbesan dengan sekumpulan lintah."jawab Inoichi tegas.

"Kami mohon, hanya ini cara agar monster dalam diri cucuku menghilang."

"dengan mengorbankan Ino? Apa anda gila?"

"Aku tidak mengorbankannya... Anda ingat anak dari kakak anda, Hotaru? Yang mati dua puluh sembilan tahun yang lalu."

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melupakannya."

"Anakku telah salah mengira, dia pikir dengan cara membunuh Hotaru, itu akan membuat monster dalam tubuh Kankurou hilang. padahal dengan kasih sayang Hotaru, itu akan membuat monster itu hilang. Dua hari setelah kematian Hotaru, seorang peramal datang pada kami, dia mengatakan jika sepuluh tahun lagi akan lahir seorang bayi perempuan dari keluarga Inoichi Yamanaka, yaitu kau, adik dari Deidara Yamanaka, sekaligus ayah Hotaru. dan bayi perempuan itu akan menjadi renkarnasi Hotaru. Namun peramal itu menghilang sebelum sempat menuntaskan ucapannya. Jadi kami berpikir mungkin jika kami menikahkan mereka, maka monster dalam tubuh Kankurou akan hilang."jelas Hashirama.

 _Jadi aku sudah salah mengira selama ini?_

"Kumohon biarkan Ino menikah dengan Kankurou. Aku janji Ino akan bahagia."

"Tapi dari wajah Ino tidak terpancar satu kebahagiaanpun, apakah anda sungguh akan bisa membuat anakku bahagia."

"Saya berjanji."Inoichi menarik nafas sejenak lalu menatap istrinya meminta persetujuan, dan istrinya itu hanya mengangguk meski dengan setengah hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi wali bagi Ino."

Tes.

Air mata Ino jatuh, namun Ino dengan cepat menghapusnya saat ia melihat ayahnya menoleh.

Ino kini tengah terduduk dikursi yang berada dibutik langganan keluarga Sabaku, dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran ibunya dan ibunda Gaara.

"Ino."panggil ibunya lembut.

"Ya, ibu."

"Kami sudah menemukan gaun yang sekiranya cocok untukmu, cobalah."Ino hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ino tersenyum menatap gaun putih itu. gaun itu begitu indah, dilingkaran perutnya terdapat sebuah pita berwarna biru. Sementara Dibagian dadanya terdapat renda-renda yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Bagaimana sayang, kau suka?"Tanya ibunda Gaara, ibunda Gaara sekarang mulai bisa menunjukan sikap lembut dan baik hatinya.

"Cantik sekali, aku menyukainya."Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu... Kami ambil yang ini."ucap ibu Gaara pada sang pemilik toko.

"Pilihan yang bagus."ucap pelayan toko ber _name tag_ Tayuya itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, Ino benar-benar ingin lari sekarang.

Ini hari dimana Gaara akan kembali, dan ini juga hari terakhir bagi hubungan mereka. ini hari dimana Ino akan berganti marga menjadi Sabaku, hari dimana ia akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. bukan dengan Gaara tapi Kankurou.

Wajah seperti apa yang harus ia pasang nanti, saat bertemu dengan Gaara dimansion keluarga Sabaku dengan status sebagai kakak ipar?

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau sangat cantik."Gumam Kankurou yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Kankurou benar, Ino benar-benar cantik dengan gaun itu, Gaun itu sangat pas ditubuhnya, dan dia terlihat begitu cantik.

Ino berusaha keras untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, untuk Kankurou yang kini terlihat begitu tampan dengan toxedo hitam dan kemeja putih, serta celana berwarna hitam.

Kankurou membalik tubuh Ino pelan, dan mulai mengangkat dagu Ino, agar gadis itu menatapnya. Ino menahan nafas saat Kankurou mendekatkan wajahnya. wajah Kankurou hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Ino. hingga...

TOK TOK!

"Hah, yang benar saja!"desis Kankurou, sementara Ino menghela nafas lega.

"Ini sudah waktunya."ucap Matsuri, yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu.

Kankurou mengecup dahi Ino pelan, lalu berbalik keluar dari ruang ganti _'calon istrinya'_

Saat Kankurou telah pergi, Matsuri langsung berlari kearah Ino, lalu memegang bahu gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, Terima kasih, Matsuri."

"Tidak masalah."

.

.

.

Ino menghela nafas sejenak, dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan ayahnya.

"Kau ingin membuat lengan ayah remuk."bisik Inoichi, hingga membuat Ino tersentak.

"M-maaf, ayah."bisik Ino salah tingkah. Hingga membuat Inoichi terkekeh.

Pintu menuju ballroom istana yang kini telah disulap menjadi altar pernikahan itu terbuka. Dan para tamu berdiri, menatap sang mempelai wanita dengan tatapan kagum.

Acara pernikahan diadakan di istana keluarga yang berada satu kilometer dari mansion Sabaku.

Saat para tamu menatap kagum mempelai wanita, berbeda dengan simempelai wanitanya, Ino kini tengah bersusah payah menahan lelehan air matanya, yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar.

"Kuserahkan anakku padamu."ucap Inoichi dengan nada datar, saat mereka sudah berada dihadapan Kankurou. ia menatap Kankurou dingin. lalu tatapannya melembut saat menatap Ino yang kini wajahnya tertutupi oleh jaring putih.

"Semoga kau bahagia nak."

 _Bahagia? Benarkah aku akan bahagia?_

Kankurou membawa Ino kehadapan pendeta, lalu mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Kita akan mulai acaranya. Saudara Kanku-"

"Hentikan!"Teriak Hanabi, ia bangkit dari duduknya, hingga membuat para tamu undangan terkejut, termasuk Kankurou. "Ino tidak mencintai Kankurou, dia mencintai Gaara, apakah pernikahan tanpa perasaan seperti ini masih bisa terus dijalankan?"

"Tapi aku mencintainya."ucap Kankurou.

"Kau sangat egois, apa kau tahu Gaara lebih dulu mengenal dan menyukai Hotaru, namun kau justru berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, kau tahu bukan jika adikmu itu menyukai Hotaru. dan sekarang saat Gaara mulai melupakan Hotaru, dan kembali jatuh cinta. Kau justru ingin merampasnya lagi, apakah kau punya hati, hah! Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Gaara yang begitu sakit hati melihat Hotaru lebih memilihmu, sekarang Gaara sudah bahagia, dan kau berniat menghancurkannya lagi? kau benar-benar tidak punya hati!"Matsuri berkali-kali mencoba menahan Hanabi, namun selalu gagal.

"Hanabi- _chan_. Sudahlah."

"Tidak, dia harus tau."

 _Hanabi-chan._

Kankurou tertunduk.

 _Benarkah aku seperti itu?_

"Ya kau seperti itu, kau egois dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Kau dulu selalu bertanya padaku mengapa Gaara jadi pendiam setelah tahu kau dan Hotaru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau tahu kenapa? itu karena kau, itu karena keegoisanmu."

"Hanabi hentikan!"bentak Ino.

"Ino, aku berharap banyak padamu, kau sudah berhasil mengembalikan Gaara yang dulu pernah hilang, dia sekarang menjadi sosok Gaara yang kembali hangat, apa kau akan menghancurkan semua itu?"

Ino diam tertunduk. Keadaan menjadi hening.

"Ya."Kankurou mendongak. "Aku akan menghancurkannya. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Kankurou. Ini demi kebaikan semua orang."

"Ino, kau..."Hanabi tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan segera ia keluar dari ballroom istana, dangan genangan airmata yang sudah bersiap meleleh.

"Lanjutkan upacaranya."Gumam Ino datar.

"Hentikan pernikahan ini."Ino menoleh kearah Kankurou.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Hanabi benar pernikahan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan."Gumam Kankurou dengan senyum paksaan. "Tapi jangan khawatir, acara ini akan tetap berlanjut. Tapi bukan pernikahanku."Kankurou menoleh kearah pintu, diikuti oleh Ino. Tak lama pintu besar itu terbuka menampakan wajah bingung Gaara, dibelakangnya berdiri Sasori dan Rasa.

"Hei, Gaara. kemarilah."Gaara dengan cepat sudah berdiri dihadapan Kankurou, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kankurou dan Ino dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tahu? Para undangan sejak tadi sudah menunggumu, dan lihatlah pengantin perempuannya-pun sudah terlihat kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau cepat. Dasar siput."Kankurou terkekeh saat melihat wajah bingung Gaara.

"Astaga pasangan ini, masih malu-malu rupanya."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Gaara.

"Ini hari pernikahanmu dan Ino. Kau tahu?"

"Tap─"

"Sudah lakukan saja, sebelum aku yang menggantikan posisimu."wajah Gaara langsung kaget.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Ino kekasihku."Seru Gaara hingga berhasil membuat para tamu tertawa. namun semua kembali hening, saat Ino dengan tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Kankurou, air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Terima kasih."bisik Ino, Kankurou hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Ino, namun tak lama karena Gaara sudah menarik Ino.

"Hei, aku pengantin prianya!"Teriak Gaara, hingga membuat tawa kembali terdengar.

"Haha, iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah sebaiknya kita mulai acara ini."ucap Kankurou.

"Apa? Dengan pakaianku yag seperti ini?"ucap Gaara menunjuk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja merah, dan celana jeans berwarna biru _dorker_.

"Kau tetap tampan, Gaara- _kun_."ucap Ino. Gaara menoleh lalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih."ucap Gaara dan meraih tangan Ino untuk dikecupnya.

"jangan berterimakasih, itu memang kenyataan."

"Baik-baik, berhenti menampilkan drama _lovey-dovey_ seperti itu."ucap Kankurou menghentikan adegan romantis Gaara dan Ino itu.

Semua orang menoleh saat melihat pintu ballroom terbuka, menampakan nenek Chiyo yang sedang berdiri bingung.

"Aku mencari kalian, jadi kalian disini."ucap nenek Chiyo, mata nenek Chiyo terbelalak saat melihat Gaara tengah menggenggam tangan Ino, dengan cepat nenek Chiyo berlari kearah altar.

"Kau, keluar dari tubuh cucuku! Pergi, Ino- _chan_ tidak akan mau menerima pria pengecut sepertimu!"Semua orang terkejut saat melihat nenek Chiyo memukul-mukul Gaara dengan lengannya.

"Nenek, ini aku. Aku sudah kembali ketubuhku."ucap Gaara menghentikan pukulan nenek Chiyo.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hanabi yang menolongku... Dibantu oleh cucu Tsunade."nenek Chiyo mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa? Jadi percuma saja, aku berjalan tiga hari tiga malam?"ucap nenek Chiyo kesal.

"yah, begitulah."ucap Gaara acuh tak acuh.

"Ah... Yang benar saja."Kesal nenek Chiyo, lalu melangkah turun dari altar. Semua orang tertawa geli melihat nenek satu itu.

Acarapun berlanjut dengan khidmat.

Gaara tersenyum, lalu mulai membuka jaring putih tipis yang menutupi wajah Ino. Ino balas tersenyum, dengan sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipinya membuat Ino terlihat semakin manis. Gaara meraih dagu Ino, lalu perlahan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku...mencintaimu. Nyonya Sabaku."Gaara berucap pelan, yang dibalas oleh senyuman manis Ino. Dan tak lama mereka berciuman. Semua orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan, bahkan Kankurou.

"Anakku sudah besar."Inoichi tersenyum haru. Sementara disampingnya ibunda Ino sudah meneteskan air mata bahagia.

BRAK!

Semua orang terkejut saat melihat Sasuke menggebrak pintu ballroom dengan kencang.

"Serahkan Ino padaku!"Teriak Sasuke lantang.

"Sasuke, hentikan, anakku sudah bahagia sekarang!"Teriak Inoichi.

"Tidak, Ino hanya boleh jadi milikku!"

"Jangan gila kau!"Kankurou balas meneriaki Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke mencoba untuk menariknya. "Ayo pergi!"

"Lepaskan aku!"Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, hingga membuat Naruto terlempar, beruntung Hanabi mampu menangkap tubuh Naruto, dan menahannya dari resiko terbentur dinding.

"Naruto- _kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Hanabi.

" _Kuso_ , eh, ya aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih."balas Naruto. "Tunggu, kau bilang, _kun_?"

"Ee? Iie, kau salah dengar."ucap Hanabi gugup dan langsung melepaskan rangkulannya hingga membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk.

" _Ittaii_!"

"Ups."

Semua orang terbelalak saat Sasuke melepar pedangnya kearah Gaara.

Jleb!

"Tidak..."Ino terduduk dengan air mata meleleh. Mulutnya bergerak namun tak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Begitupula keluarga Sabaku lainnya, mereka hanya mampu meneteskan air mata melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian...

Ino berjalan pelan mengikuti jalan setapak kecil. Ditangannya tergenggam se _bucket_ bunga mawar merah dan putih. Ino mengenakan _dress_ hitam selutut, dengan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna merah, dan flat shoes berwarna hitam. Rambut yang dulu panjang selutut itu kini telah dipotong sepinggang dan dibiarkan tergerai.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat matanya sudah menangkap apa yang ia cari. Sebuah gundukan tanah, dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sudah berjasa bagi hidupnya.

"Hai, aku datang untuk menjenguk..., bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau pasti senang karena dapat berkumpul dengannya lagi..."Ino tersenyum lembut. "Aku...sangat berterimakasih atas semuanya."Ino bercerita sambil membersihkan batu nisan itu. "Baiklah, aku pamit ya. sampai jumpa."ucap Ino lalu berdiri. Ino menunduk hormat sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tepat setelah kepergian Ino, kelopak bunga sakura jatuh diatas nisan itu. nisan bertuliskan...

RIP

Sabaku no Kankurou.

.

.

Ino berjalan pelan meninggalkan pemakaman 'khusus' itu dengan menundukan kepala.

"Ibu!"Ino mendongak saat mendengar suara anak kecil dari depannya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah, dan memiliki iris sepertinya tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Karaa- _chan_!"Ino balas memanggil nama anak itu, gadis kecil itu berlari kearah Ino dengan merentangkan tangannya. Ino dengan semangat meraih tubuh mungilnya lalu digendongnya.

"Ibu lama. Aku sampai bosan menunggu."ucap gadis kecil itu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan, ibu ya."ucap Ino berusaha terlihat menyesal.

"Hmmp... Tidak apa-apa deh."ucap gadis kecil itu sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Anak ibu memang baik hati."Ino tersenyum geli. Namun ia mendongak saat melihat tubuh seseorang didepannya.

"Ck, ini tidak adil."desis pria itu.

"Apanya?"ucap Ino acuh tak acuh.

"Saat kau mengunjungi makam kakakku, kau begitu lama. Tapi saat mengunjungi kantorku, kau hanya datang untuk mengantar 'bekal', lalu pergi. cih apa-apaan itu."pria itu bercerita dengan nada menggebu-gebu, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

 _Sungguh aneh._

"Ouh, kau cemburu? Kalau kau mau kuperlakukan seperti itu juga, segeralah mati."ucap Ino tanpa dosa.

"A-apa? Kau ingin aku mati."Pria itu _shock_ bukan main.

"Kau ingin aku kunjungi lama seperti Kankurou- _nii_ , kan. Gaara- _kun_?"

"Iya, tapi... Ah lupakan saja, kau memang tidak peka."ucap Gaara lalu berjalan menuju mobil mercedes benz disebrang jalan.

"Ibu, ayah ngambek."ucap gadis kecil dalam gendongan Ino.

"Ya, begitulah ayahmu."ucap Ino lalu ikut berjalan menuju mobil.

End

 _Flashback._

Jleb.

Semua orang terbelalak termasuk Gaara, saat dilihatnya tubuh Kankurou yang tertusuk pedang Sasuke.

" _N-niisan_.."

Kankurou jatuh tersungkur tepat didepan kaki Gaara. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membeku, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya ingin bergerak mendekati Kankurou, namun disisi lain tubuhnya terasa membeku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Gaara ingin marah, marah pada dirinya.

"E-entahlah. Akh! M-mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku bertemu Hotaru. Heh, aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

"Itu hanya pedang, kenapa... Bisa?"bisik Hanabi.

"Pedang Sasuke, adalah pedang yang bisa membunuh vampir. Pedang warisan vampir hunter."

"Oh. Apa? Itu artinya Kankurou, akan..."

"Mati."

"Gaara..., jaga keluarga dan klan kita. dan jagalah selalu...Ino-chan."Kankurou tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya, tubuhnya perlahan namun pasti hancur menjadi abu. Gaara menggenggam abu itu dengan perasaan sedih.

" _Niisan_. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga mereka."Gaara menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memberontak dalam kunkungan dua orang penjaga.

"Penjarakan dia."desis Gaara. Kedua penjaga itu dengan sigap pergi dari ballroom.

"Ini belum berakhir, Sabaku!"Sasuke berteriak keras, namun semua orang mengacuhkannya.

"Kankurou...maafkan ayah."

"Kankurou- _niisan_ , hiks."Matsuri menangis dalam rengkuhan Sasori. Sementara Sasori hanya dapat terdiam.

 _Semoga kau tenang disana, aku menyayangimu_ Otouto.

 _Kankurou...ibu harap kau dapat berbahagia dengannya disana._

 _Kankurou...sekarang kau bebas._ kami-sama, _terimakasih._

Gaara tersenyum saat dilihatnya sekelebat bayangan Kankurou yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat jalan, _niisan_."

...

 **Akhirnya ini cerita udah end... hiks. Akhirnya GaaIno bahagia, walau Kankurou harus dikorbankan. Dan Sasuke akhirnya masuk penjara.**

 **S: Sialan kau.**

 **A: Maaf bang, udah gak ada tempat/ditendang.**

 **H: Baka author, kenapa kau buat aku menyukai anak musang itu?**

 **A: Hanabi-chan, Naruto kan keren.**

 **H: Ah..kau sama saja dengan Hinata-neesan.**

 **N: Hei-hei-hei, aku ini memang keren. Ya, kan Hina-chan?**

 **H: U-um, N-naruto-kun selalu keren. T-tapi kenapa bukan aku yang dipasangkan dengannya?**

 **H: Hinata-chan, gomen-nee soalnya peran ini cocoknya sama Hanabi, karena mukanya yang imut manis tapi dingin, cocok banget deh. Pokoknya**

 **G: Ken-**

 **A: Op-op-op, cukup. Pembicaraan ini udah terlalu panjang. Kalo kalian punya pertanyaan, nanti aja dijawab di BTS of vampire kingdom, bisa disaksikan di akun ffn kesayangan anda/plak.**

 **Oke sekarang aku mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang baca mau itu silent/atau transparan(?) makasih ya. yang review dari chap 1 sampai sekarang juga, aku ucapin terimakasih banyak.**

 **Sagita-Naka, Guest, L Joee, Uchiha ulin, Iganora-sama, Khamyauchiha23, Hime Yamanaka, Noviannawahyu46, Iva Uzumaki, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, INOcent Cassiopeia, Xoxo, Amay, De-chan, UchihaIca-chan, Ayam Rusa, Ino Kitty, Ulin Nuha, Katsuya masami, YamanakaSwift13, Florence.**

 **Terimakasih banyak ya atas saran dan kritiknya. *bungkuk hormat* sampai bertemu di FF Ino-chan lainnya. ^_^**

Vampire kingdom


End file.
